


Affogato

by hokshi



Category: Free!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Nutsuya, Pining, Reader-Insert, Self-Denial, Smut, but i must let natsuya run free to nut upon this world, like forreal this is probably way too much smut for one work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokshi/pseuds/hokshi
Summary: From the moment you laid eyes on him, you knew that you were done for.





	Affogato

**Author's Note:**

> what up, sluts. you thirsty for some pool water? because the absolute Best Boy, swim captain, and big brother Natsuya, is here to quench you. season 3, y'all best not do us dirty by leaving him off to the side. all my love and appreciation to my wife @[BlueSimba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSimba) for enabling me to set Natsuya free these past few months i've been writing this, and beta-ing. 
> 
> please be aware of the word count, and that pretty much half of these words are porn. also that this is a bit of a reader-centric fic, despite not being very plotty. i promise i tried to make it as fun as possible tho. now, if you have prepared yourself for all of these things, BOTTOMS UP. ENJOY.

It’s always the sweetest smiles that bring about the most strife. You’ve fallen for a kind grin many a time, sometimes leading to a blooming relationship or your own demise. After an adolescent lifetime of getting caught up in the ulterior motives hidden behind a friendly or charming face, you’d think you’d have learned to desensitize yourself to them by now. 

 

Serizawa Nao is a really nice guy. He’s so kind, hardworking, smart, and so helpful all the time. He is one of the best classmates and friends you’ve ever had and you are so glad to have befriended him. Lord knows that you wouldn’t have been able to make it through a few of your kinesiology classes without him.

 

You think of all the nights you’ve spent up late working on slideshow presentations, studying for exams, quizzing each other at one of your apartments until you fall asleep and end up spending the evening there. You’d say that you and Nao are rather close now, after working together for three semesters in university. He is one of the nicest people you have ever met. 

 

Or so you thought until he introduced you to  _ him _ . 

 

Even though you became close with Nao mainly through school work, you’ve had several outings together and sometimes you would just drink together in one of your apartments, sharing stories and troubles. By now, he knows goddamn well that you have a thing for cool, confident leader-type guys with a laid back aura about them. 

 

A very typical type, sure, but who can blame you? They’re all such attractive qualities, and who doesn’t love a balanced alpha in a partner? You have admitted to Nao, however, that all the guys you’ve dated so far up until this point have also had a bit of a certain look to them. When you had showed him pictures, he thought half of them were the same guy. 

 

So yeah, you had a really specific type, and you did veer towards a certain look. The short messy-haired, pretty eyes, gorgeous smile look. Basically a natural charmer, but still humble. You get weak-kneed when you interact with a cute boy whose personality exceeds his already good looks. 

 

Nao knows all that, and he  _ still _ introduced you to his best friend,  _ fully aware _ that you were going to inevitably fall in love with him. 

 

How the fuck could you not? One look at Kirishima Natsuya could make you clutch your heart or cream your pants, or both. 

 

He was fucking  _ gorgeous _ . He had the short, messy brown hair going for him, which was apparently the same look he’s had since middle school. Who the  _ fuck _ still looks good in their middle school hair?! He had a healthy, tan complexion from being an athlete, even though his sport is mostly practiced indoors. His body is also lean and muscular in all the right places because of his athleticism, and you wanted to feel those arms for yourself. 

 

And agh, goddamn. Those stunning, fucking eyes of his. They’re a brownish amber that goes so damn beautifully with his hair that occasionally falls into his eyes, and you can see everything shine when reflected against them. They just go so deep, why doesn’t he just swim in the pools of his own fucking eyes? You could stare at them for hours, and you probably have if you add up all the minutes you’ve spent staring at them. 

 

If his angelic face and body weren’t enough, he also had the calmest, smoothest, most relaxing voice you’ve ever had the pleasure to hear. He’s not an R&B singer or anything, but you want to listen to him all the time. To have him narrate all your audiobooks, to sing you to sleep, to say your name over and over again. Because you don’t feel like your name is anything special, but when he says it, you suddenly feel so beautiful. 

 

You had all but collapsed when he said hi to you for the first time at the library where you were studying. Nao was going to study with his beautiful friend, Natsuya, and they ended up joining you at your table. Clearly, you had not gotten any more studying done for the rest of that day because you were focusing so hard on not moving yours eyes over to them. 

 

Another lost cause, because Natsuya was so fucking cute when he was furrowing his eyebrows and biting his lip trying to figure out a math problem. But how would you have known that he was cute if you hadn’t been looking at him?? 

 

The next time you hung out with Nao, he brings him up in conversation, “You remember meeting Natsuya at the library the other day?” 

 

“Nao, don’t ever bring your friend in front of me again.” You warned. 

 

“Huh? Why not?” 

 

“Because he’s like a fucking prince!! And there is no way that I’m not gonna get attached to him if I learn more about him, alright?? Just, keep him away from me. He’s too beautiful for his own good.” You shook your head with a sigh before opening one of your textbooks on his coffee table. 

 

“Hmm?” He gave you an interested smile. “That’s true, Natsuya matches up to your usual type, doesn’t he? I was thinking that when you first told me about your previous boyfriends.” 

 

“He was like a fucking mirage to me, Nao! I practically melted in my goddamn seat when he just said hi to me! I could’ve freaking drowned in his eyes. That’s how much of an effect he had over me during our first meeting! ” You feel the need to emphasize the danger of your strong immediate attraction to his best friend, “If you care about him or me, then you’ll keep him away from me, okay?”

 

“Why’s that? You don’t think you’re a good match for Natsuya?” He asks curiously. 

 

“That’s not it at all. If I’m totally honest, I think he’d be the perfect guy. But he’s your best friend, and I don’t want to make things weird.” you feel sheepish admitting it, but it’s the truth. “Plus, I kind of got out of something recently, so it doesn’t feel right diving into something new so soon, you know?” 

 

With as many stories as you’ve heard from friends about broken romances and complicated relationships, you suppose you’ve been lucky this entire time. The small handful of guys you’ve dated were all cool dudes and treated you with respect and loyalty, even when they had many other options vying for them. You split with almost all of them on good terms and you’re still friends with some of them now.

 

The last guy you were dating was cool and pretty into you too. But you both got pretty busy with your own lives, so you decided not to tie each other down with the commitment. Wouldn’t it be kind of a disrespect to him if you were to just get into a new dude so soon after you broke up with that reason?

 

Nao studies you for a moment like you’re a diagram in one of his textbooks, “Well, if that’s how you feel, I won’t go out of my way to push you guys together.” he smiles, turning to his books again, “But if you’re interested in him, I don’t see anything wrong with getting to know him. I don’t think he’d be opposed to getting to know you either.”

 

“What makes you say that?” you turn your head to give him an eye-narrowing. Come to think of it, why’d he bring up Gorgeous Guy anyway?

 

A doorbell rings in lieu of an answer to your question and Nao excuses himself to open it. You don’t think much of it until you hear a familiar smooth voice greet the room, “Hey, Nao. You busy right now?” 

 

“Just studying, come on in.” 

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Ah, I have a friend over though, hope that’s okay.” Nao warns him.

 

“Oh, really?” Balls. He’s wearing a fucking v-neck when he emerges from the small hallway into the living area where you’re sitting. “Oh, hi there. Sorry for the intrusion. Hope I’m not bothering you guys.” 

 

“N-not at all.” you clear your throat. Fuck. This boy’s got you stuttering. 

 

While the Angel in athletic gear gets settled, you shoot a look at your classmate, practically accusing him of setting this up. He just gives you an innocent smile and shrug to remind you that it was his friend who decided to show up out of his own coincidental, free will. If it’s not Nao though, you’re sure that he was summoned by fate, who hasn’t been on your side lately. 

 

Nao is getting drinks when Beautiful Boy takes a seat on the floor on the other side of the coffee table so he can face both you and where Nao will be. “Say, didn’t we meet last time? At the library?”

 

“Yeah, I think that’s it,” you confirm.

 

“Thought so,” he flashes you that perfect, easygoing smile and offers his hand for you to shake, “I’m Kirishima Natsuya, what was your name again?” 

 

You knew that already, but he still introduced himself first before asking for you name, like a gentleman! It’s appalling that that kind of gesture is considered gentlemanly nowadays, but you still appreciate it when you can. Another nail slammed down on the sign that shouts, ‘HE’S PERFECT!!!! KISS HIS FACE!!!’

 

However, you must maintain decency as a human being, so you just take his hand and give him your name as requested. You take the opportunity to stare deep into his dazzling, amber-brown eyes for the socially acceptable allotted seconds that span the duration of and a short pause after the handshake. God, they’re as angelic as you remember. Like a warm, rosey, flower-infused chocolate. 

 

Nao comes to your rescue with beverages, grabbing Natsuya’s attention and giving you a perfect view of that sharp jawline as he turns his face to look up and accept the tea. You’ve let your stare drag on for a risky amount of time now, but once you see his hair just… fluff a little bit when he subconsciously flicks it out of his eyes… 

 

You’re done for. You have to readjust your sitting position and stare down at your notes on epidemiology to keep your sanity intact. Maybe this supplementary article on the Bradford Hill criteria will distract you from the hypnotic brown of your classmate’s best friend’s aura. 

 

“Here you go,” Nao calls your name as he sets a cup of tea by you on the table. 

 

“Ah, thank you.” you breathe, taking a long gulp. You didn’t realize how… thirsty you were. And you swear you’re imagining or overthinking it, but when you set the glass down, there was a flash of a moment when you thought his eyes were directed at you over the cup being held up to his mouth. 

 

You let the conversation proceed naturally for the rest of the afternoon, but you eventually announce your leave. There is no way you’re going to be able to hold back a flirtatious comment if you stay any longer. Whenever Natsuya so much as passes your peripheral when you’re turning you head, you just want to spit out some sort of mating call to charm him into your lap. 

 

“Oh wait, actually.” Natsuya pulls up his cool sports watch to check the time, “I should probably get going too. Are you headed to the station?” 

 

“Uh, yeah.” You don’t like where this is going. 

 

“Why don’t we walk there together then?” he offers as he stands and begins gathering some of the empty snack bags that were opened. 

 

Respectfully tidies up after himself!!! You. Will. Ascend!!! 

 

“Sure.” 

 

Well there’s no viable excuse for you to refuse, is there?? Although you were tempted to drop a casual “I needed to stop by to do something” to see if he’d offer to come along, but that’s just downright petty. And it’s not like you’re trying to get him to pursue you anyways!!! 

 

You are true to your word. He is Nao’s friend, and you want to prevent any weirdness from happening because you see Nao pretty damn often. And it still reigns true that you recently got out of something, although it’s already been over a month… Still you’re not trying to be  _ that  _ girl who jumps right into a new guy, especially when you still care for your ex and his feelings. 

 

“So, are you planning on going into sports medicine like Nao?” The conversation flows naturally and has a friendly air about it, but that’s only because Natsuya made it so. You can tell that if he wanted to flirt, he would have. So maybe you’re safe for now, if he’s not showing interest.

 

“Well, sort of. I’m just studying physical therapy for the general public, not really focused on working with athletes or anything,” you explain, noticing how his arm is pretty long. Totally not because you were glancing down to see if your hands were aligned in an ideal position for holding. 

 

To prove your point to your goddamn self, you move your shoulder bag over to the arm that faces Natsuya and let your fingers loosely grip the straps, far away from where his hand hangs near his leg and your hip. 

 

Ugh, he’s so tall, and beautiful. Did you say that already? Well, it’s true. 

 

“I think that’s cool. You want to help people, getting up close and personal with them.” He comments. 

 

“More or less, yeah. If I can help people take care of themselves, then that’d be a great contribution to the world around me.” You agree, “What about you, Kirishima-kun? Swimming is your main focus?”

 

“Yup. I’m aiming for the national level at the very least.” His smiles glows with ambition, lighting up his entire face. It amplifies his charm tenfold. 

 

“National? That’s incredible. Are you going for the Olympics one day?” You can’t help but match his smile with your own excitement. 

 

“That’s the plan.” He chuckles, finally relaxing his fired-up posture. “I’ve been swimming since I was a kid, and I’ve trained even harder since entering university. But I’ve still got a long way to go if I’m gonna make it into the big leagues.” 

 

“I think it’s great that you continue working towards your ambition every day; very admirable.” You add some unnecessary commentary. Not like he needs your words of wisdom when you’ve never competed in a competitive swimming race. “Nao will surely keep you in place if you ever try to overwork yourself, too.” 

 

“Yeah, he’s a great friend. I depend a lot on him, actually. Not a day goes by when I don’t wish I could swim with him again.” He sighs thoughtfully. 

 

“Let’s both hope for the best then. Best of luck, Kirishima-kun.” 

 

“Thanks.” He smiles at you and you feel like you’ve been shot in the chest by a charm pistol. “By the way, you can just call me Natsuya too. I’m not very into being too formal.” 

 

And that was a machine gun. 

 

“O-Okay, then. Natsuya-kun.” you try not to sound as affected as you feel. 

 

“Nice.” he leans forward a little bit, tilting his head to look down at you. He’s so goddamn tall, the beast. “Is it cool if I also call you by your first name?” 

 

Oop, and there’s a surprise grenade. 

 

“Sure, why not.” you shrug, “Which direction are you headed, Natsuya-kun?” 

 

“I’m headed back to school, actually. I have swim practice. You?” 

 

Fuck. You live near school. “I’m headed in the same direction.”

 

“Cool. Guess we’ll be together for a little longer, huh?” he smiles easily. He’s fucking doing this on purpose now, just to melt you before you can make it home.

 

No, he isn’t, but it sure feels like it. That smile is almost patronizing, it’s so gorgeous. His voice is so nice to listen to, and you hang onto every word that slides from his lips. And you can’t resist staring up into his eyes as he speaks because it just makes every syllable resonate within you just a little bit more intensely. You can feel his aura creeping into your body as you stay attentive to his entire existence. 

 

The subway is relatively crowded, so the two of you are standing by the door and chatting softly, but a busy station comes up and soon everyone is starting to be squished up together. This is all starting to get really cliche. You can literally  _ feel  _ the fates just pushing you into Natsuya’s arms when the pull of the stopping train knocks you off balance, tripping you into a strong, lean chest. 

 

He smells like fresh laundry with lingering hints of chlorine that probably never leave his clothes because of how often he goes to the pool. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry.” you back away sheepishly. Or as far back as you can, which is like half a step. So your face is still only centimeters from his chest.

 

“It’s fine.” he smiles easily down at you again. Will he just fucking stop that? You don’t think you can take it much longer.

 

And it doesn’t look like you will, because another long lurch of the train brings you right back against his perfect swimmer’s body, and this time, he puts his arm around your shoulders. “Uhm.”

 

“Sorry, more people are coming in.” he warns you as he  _ keeps you against his chest _ and braces most of the pushing from the moving passengers on the train against his back. Like some fucking knight of public transport in a teenage drama. 

 

A grunt from him brings your gaze back up to his marvelous face, “Hey, are you alright? You don’t have to…” 

 

“I don’t mind.” he promises with that easy smile again. But… there’s a weird accent to it this time, with his hooded eyes as they look down at you. If you weren’t dizzy off of your own hormones and Natsuya’s superb scent, then maybe you would’ve overanalyzed that look and created an imaginative scenario in your head in which he’s as high-strung on you as you are on him right now. 

 

You can barely hold a conversation for the rest of the heavenly stifling train ride while he protectively presses you against his torso whenever another stop causes all the tightly packed riders to trip around on each other. You hear all kind of apologies and sheepish giggles from other passengers, and you’re kind of jealous of how they can just brush off all their own situations. This guy, this  _ demigod _ , insists on keeping you in his arms like… like…!!! You won’t even go there. It’s dangerous territory. 

 

The commute really isn’t that long, but this feels like it’s taking hours. You keep listening for the names of the subway stops because you have half a mind to believe that he’s made you miss your stop just to mess with you. But all the familiar names of oncoming stops continue to disappoint you in the reminder that you still have several stations to go.

 

Admittedly though, he’s making this train ride a lot easier on you. You’re not getting knocked into and you don’t trip anymore when he’s catching you at every imbalancing stop. The tradeoff is that you have to awkwardly meet Natsuya’s eyes every time he says something before realizing how close your faces are and quickly turning to look in another direction. But you tend to look at a person when they talk to you and you kind of just like looking at his face, so this is happening quite often. 

 

Finally,  _ finally _ , you both manage to squeeze out of the subway train and swim with the waves of the crowd until the hoards of people begin dispersing outside of the station exit. You can breathe again, and you’re not  _ this  _ close to just planting one on him without precedent anymore. However. You’ve come face to face with yet another battle. 

 

Rain. 

 

“You have got to be kidding me.” you mutter. Mostly to the fates. They’re throwing one cliche after another at you today. 

 

“What was that?” Natsuya asks as he pulls out a folded umbrella from his gym bag. 

 

“Did the weather report say it was going to rain today??” you don’t recall.

 

“It only just changed before I left my house to visit Nao’s place today. Lucky call, huh?” he smiles, brighter this time as he holds the umbrella over the both of you, “Shall we?”

 

“Thanks…” 

 

The walk is filled with the splattering sounds of the rain around you, and it’s getting stronger. What the fuck?! His umbrella is more ideal for one person too, so both of you are getting a little wet on one shoulder each. 

 

“Here, come closer.” he switches the umbrella to his other hand that’s not between you so he can pull you against his side to save both your shoulders from getting more soaked. You’re gonna have an aneurysm at this rate, but at least your shoulder bag is between you guys so you’re not directly pressed against him. Maybe this way, he won’t be able feel your heartbeat pulsing all over your body. 

 

You can’t help but wonder, “Are you always this nice to everyone?” You smile at him jokingly, but he counters you with a… with a…. A  _ shy  _ smile this time?? Oh  _ hell no _ , he cannot just attack you with that out of nowhere. 

 

“Well, I won’t lie.” 

 

And he… he just fucking leaves it at that. There’s no answer. Which is goddamn cheeky of him, because he can’t lie if he doesn’t give you an answer. Do you dare to question him further? Do you…? 

 

No. You can’t. 

 

“Uhm, my place is this way, but I can make it on my own from here. You should head to practice, Natsuya-kun.” you offer him an exit. 

 

“I’ll walk you home. We’re here already anyway. It’d feel kind of pointless to keep you out of the rain just to let you run off and get soaked anyway.” he chuckles. It’s like the chime of an angel’s bell. 

 

“Are you sure? You’re not going to be late?” 

 

“I’m sure. Let’s go.” he ends the argument by squeezing you closer to him as you guys make the turn into your neighborhood. Fuck you over. 

 

“By the way,” he starts after a minute or two of silence, “You can really just call me Natsuya. Don’t need to keep the -kun. It sounds kind of weird to me, if I’m completely honest.” 

 

Internally sighing at all the shots you’re taking from this man today, you find enough coherence to at least answer, “Well, I suppose considering how I’ve been pressed up against you for the past half hour, we’ve been stripped of formal borders. Thanks for everything today, Natsuya.”

 

“Not a problem.” 

 

This is your stop, so you announce to him that he can just drop you off at the entrance of the building. Once you wave him goodbye and disappear behind the door of your room, you drop all your stuff on the floor and collapse on your bed, screaming your emotions into your pillow. 

 

Why is he so beautiful?? And wonderful, protective, kind, charming, well-mannered, easygoing, ambitious, athletic, and as gorgeous as a chiseled god. Could someone please explain to you why this boy is being served to you on a silver platter of potential? Everything he did today could’ve been a sign of pursuit, and what are you doing? Running. 

 

Okay, okay. Let’s review; why are you rejecting his potential advances again? 

 

Because you just got out of a relationship a few weeks ago, so you don’t want to rush into any new relationships on the pretense that you may be yearning for a companion after having left another one. Not to mention once again, this is Nao’s friend. If things were not to work out, there’s no telling how weird it might become for Nao who would still be between you both. 

 

And let’s face it, one of the main underlying themes of your automatic flight response: reputation. You really don’t want to be that girl. That girl who goes from one boy to another and loses her genuity. Or that girl who fucking dates all the same kinds of guys and never learns from her previous experiences even though they never worked out. Or that girl who people think is easy to get so long as you look or act a certain way. That’s not who you want to be.

 

Yes, you’re free to mess around since you’re young and in college, but what people think of you is still pretty important to you, as much as you hate to admit it. How people perceive you could later affect how they treat you afterwards. 

 

As attractive as you find Natsuya right now, you should probably wait just a while longer before you actually think about pursuing him. If this infatuation lasts long enough, that is. You just met the guy a few days ago, and this was your second encounter. Maybe it’ll pass. 

  
  


*

  
  


On your way to yet another required chemistry class, you spot a couple members of the soccer team hanging around the student center that you pass. You have a few minutes, so you figure you might as well say hi. You recognize another member of the team by his broad back and short, brown haircut, so maybe you can take the opportunity to surprise him. 

 

With your usual unannounced hip bump, you knock your friend over to the side as you call him by his nickname before greeting the other soccer guys. “What’s up.” 

 

“Oh, hey!” they greet you back.

 

You’re waiting for a familiar bump back, or a laugh, or a headlock or something, but none of those ever come, “Oy, Jun, what’s the matt--”

 

Oh. Fuck. 

 

Oh,  _ fuck _ . 

 

Oh my god!!

 

“Oh my god. Oh my god, Natsuya, I am  _ so  _ sorry.” you apologize immediately, flushing red. “I thought you were someone else! Are you okay?!” 

 

“I’m fine,” he chuckles, re-adjusting his bag on his shoulder, “Can’t say I expected that though.” 

 

“I am so, so sorry. Please forgive me.” you want to crawl into a barrel and roll down a waterfall, “I am so embarrassed right now...” 

 

“You’re forgiven, no worries.” The gorgeous man who you just  _ attacked  _ with your hip waves it off easily, “Can’t say I was mad in the first place. I’m glad it was you and not a stranger or something.” 

 

_ I’m glad it was you _ . Oh, no he is going to K-O you with something like that. 

 

“Anyway, I’m still sorry. I thought you were… someone else, who always hangs out with these guys. I totally didn’t expect to see you.” 

 

“Dude, come to think of it, he actually does look kinda like Jun from the back, doesn’t he?” one of the soccer guys brings up. 

 

“Oh wow, yeah actually. Weird.” another agrees. 

 

You laugh nervously and slowly edge towards an escape route, “I’m gonna head to class. I just wanted to stop by and say hi. See you guys.” you wave them goodbye and walk off before they can say anything else.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“What was that about?” Natsuya asks the guys, “Do I really look that much like that other dude? Does she really greet him like that?” he adds with a laugh.

 

“Yeah, she does actually.” one of them mentions. “She and Jun used to date, and they broke it off like… I dunno, last year or something? They’re still cool though, like way friendlier than you’d think exes would be after breaking up.” 

 

“I look like her ex?” Natsuya repeats, wondering how to take in this information. 

 

“Yeah, it’s kinda weird, isn’t it? I didn’t notice until just now.” The discussion continues on without anyone knowing what was currently reeling through Natsuya’s head. He’ll ask Nao about it later.

  
  


*

  
  


You had done so well in not seeing Natsuya for a week or so, and you have even gone a few days without thinking about him!! And then you go and just pull this kind of a stunt. Fucking ramming into the guy, thinking he was your ex?? Who does that?? 

 

And now, all your hard work in calming your infatuation with that gorgeous boy and his lusciously messy hair and sharply chiseled jawline and broad shoulders that had hugged you close to him has been lost after just one despairing look into those molten pools of amber. Not having seen him for over a week just made the impact of his allure that much stronger. 

 

What were you thinking? It was like sensory deprivation, and now that he’s been returned to you, your body reacts so sensitively. Your heart shot up to your throat and you could feel your pulse thrumming in your wrists. How the hell is he doing this to you?? 

 

So you’re determined to condition yourself to relax in his presence. You intentionally think about him throughout certain points of the day to imagine how you would react to him in whatever situation you’re in. If you’re at least mentally prepared, you’ll be able to react less abrasively to his presence when he actually shows up before you. 

  
  


*

  
  


Or so you fucking thought. Life never works out the way we plan, bitch.

 

You should’ve guessed that Natsuya would be at this celebration party for the graduating seniors in your department. It’s a pool party, for god’s sake. And where there’s a pool, there’s bound to a swim team member. 

 

“Nao, what the fuck is he doing here?” 

 

“What? He’s also friends with our senpai, and he was invited of his own accord.” 

 

“You’re kidding.” you deadpan. He’s friends with everyone you know. With the way he casually talks with everyone at the party, there’s no mistaking his social capabilities. Or the fact that he’s a friendly and likable guy. Awesome. 

 

Once he spots you and Nao, he excuses himself from his current conversation to greet you both, “Hey guys, glad you could make it.” 

 

“Are you the host?” you joke, although in your mind you say it with more of a bite. 

 

He laughs, “I’m not. Although I do feel like I’m making my way around as if I am one. I don’t know everyone here, so I’m just chatting around. I gotta say, I’m relieved to see you guys here though.” 

 

No… Why did he have to say something like that? You’re not going to be able to make it through this party if you stay around him for too long. 

 

“I’m gonna go look for Tanaka-senpai.” you excuse yourself when Nao and Natsuya become engaged in conversation. 

 

“Okay then. I”ll catch up with him in a bit too.” Nao says. Natsuya looked like he was about to say something too, but he lets you escape without more than an agreeable hum. Thank goodness.

 

You spend the next hour or so eating, drinking, and catching up with others because you actually know quite a few people here too. They’re all from your department, or in a club or internship you’ve done before, so you’ve engaged with a lot of them. It’s a good way to preoccupy yourself once people start getting into the pool and you blatantly look away from whichever direction Natsuya is in to avoid seeing him without a shirt on. 

 

Yes, yes, you know it’s an inevitable thing because it’s a fucking pool party and there’s no way that a swimmer isn’t going to swim or at least be challenged to swim or something of the sort. But if you can feel a heart attack coming, you can also try to do everything in your power to prevent or stop it. And you are pretty sure that seeing the body Natsuya has underneath his clothes will result in nothing but disaster for you. 

 

No one, however, can turn away when there’s a loud ruckus going on and the attention of everyone at the party is turned to the edge of the pool where someone has indeed challenged Natsuya to a race. 

 

Boys. 

 

Ugh. 

 

And there goes the shirt. 

 

FUCK. He’s as beautiful and chiseled as you imagined -- and let’s not lie, you’ve actually imagined this a lot (for conditioning purposes!). But honest to god, nothing could have prepared you for the way his skin just… absorbs light until he basically becomes sunshine itself. 

 

He’s the healthiest shade of tan, and every muscle in his body is lean and ripples like an ocean wave. You can tell there’s strength in them too, not like a lot of bulging bodybuilder type muscle that’s really just for show. 

 

Everyone begins cheering for their respective competitors, and you wonder what the hell this is even about. There’s no diving platform, so they just stand bent over the edge of the pool until the guy who’s actually hosting the party shouts, “Go!”

 

You’re pretty sure this is physically impossible but he dives in  _ slow motion _ . Never did you believe that your mind could psychologically slow down such a magnificent sight to internally torture you even more. It’s unjust. 

 

And once he’s swimming, he’s a goddamn merman, just sweeping through the water like he can bend it at will. It’s like the water  _ wants  _ to make way for him to go through;  _ ‘no, please right this way sir, don’t let me wade in your way.’ _ You can see his glorious arms and back muscles working in tandem with the water he just speeds through. 

 

You’ve seen people swim before, and of course you’ve watched the summer Olympics, but this guy… this sea god, seeing him manipulate the water like that just makes it sparkle a little bit brighter. The way he controls his body practically redefines elegance. Splashing has never looked so damn majestic before. 

 

The turn is so quick that you don’t even remember it happening. All you see is that Natsuya and the other guy are already halfway back to the other side of the pool, and they don’t don’t have much of a gap between them. The other guy must be good too, so maybe he’s another member or something. Natsuya’s still got the lead though, so he practically crashes into the wall when he wins the race. 

 

And you swear you are probably in some sort of summer beach movie right now. There is no way that someone can look that good when coming out of the water. He pushes his hair out of his face and the water just drips back down all over him, begging to come into contact with his skin once more. It stays on him and makes his hair stick back, exposing his pretty forehead and even more gorgeous eyes for you to see. 

 

The sparkle in his eyes at the excitement of winning a race, filled with passion and promise, is something almost magical. He’s like a water fairy, just gleaming with his wet skin and kisses from the sun. And if he looks absolutely magnificent like this, his laugh is even more splendid, the unworldly perfect soundtrack for a sight so marvelous. 

 

“He’s really fast, that was crazy!” someone beside you nudges your arm to get your attention. 

 

You’re finally able to hear again, all the noise from the party finally reaching your ears again. Everything had been tuned out just a moment go. Coming back to reality is like being doused with ice water. “Yeah, seriously. It was watching fish or something.” you chuckle nervously, trying to hide the fact that you’re falling apart from the inside out. 

 

As the guy goes on about the race with animated fervor like he just placed a bet on it, you turn back to look at the pool out of awkwardness.

 

Bad move. 

 

Natsuya’s getting out of the pool. He just fucking lifted himself out of the deep end with his biceps like the extra water weight he carried up was nothing. And lord(s) almighty, to whomever is listening to you, you need them. You need them to save you, cleanse you of the sins that sweep your soul as you ogle his picture-perfect athlete’s body. 

 

From the broadness of his shoulders, to his developing abdomen, to his endless legs, to the slight bulge of his pecs, to the slight bulge down elsewhere… When he lifts those modelesque arms up to rub a towel into his hair, achieving that perfect messy look he always accessorizes with, enough blood is rushing into your head for it to come out of your nose. You need to sit down or something. 

 

“Fuck my life.” you whisper in exasperation, turning away to search for a sake bomb. 

 

Luckily, you’re caught up in another conversation a few minutes later by the poolside, this time with a couple girls who used to be your dorm neighbors back in freshman year. The party is back to its earlier raucousness and people are starting a game of volleyball in the pool. The music is turned up louder, and the snacks and drinks are being refilled again. There was just another pizza delivery. 

 

You’re sipping on another cold beer as you listen to the girls talk about their new flings and relationship statuses. Apparently, one of them has a guy she’s been seeing for a few months, and they’re thinking about going on a vacation together once summer starts. The other is just partying it up and exploring all kinds of different guys (and the occasional girl) while bar-hopping. 

 

“What about you? You involved with anyone right now?” they ask you, “I saw you talking to Jun earlier. It’s cool that you guys are still friends with each other.” 

 

“Yeah, we’re still pretty good. I broke up with another guy a few weeks ago, so I’m not looking to start anything with someone else right now…” you say, but you look away when you lift your beer to your mouth. 

 

“Aw, why not? Did he break your heart?” 

 

“No, no, nothing like that. I just wanted to… give it some time before I start looking for anything new.” 

 

“Oh yeah, I get that. You go at your own pace.” one girl nods, “But are you seriously not even looking at new faces right now? Your department is so full of hot guys!” 

 

“I mean… of course I’ve noticed. But like, it doesn’t feel right just jumping into a new guy right away, you know? I don’t want to be that person who just dates around to date.” you admit.

 

“Why not?” 

 

“What?”

 

“Why not?” she repeats, completely nonchalant, “There’s nothing wrong with dating around to get a feel for what kind of person you like. If you form a connection, then you form one. If you don’t, that’s cool too. Every person you meet and talk to, you learn something from them, you know?”

 

Wow, this is taking a new turn.

 

“Yeah, it’s not like you’re a slut or anything just because you feel attracted to someone new not too long after you got out of another relationship. We’re young! This is our time! We have to take advantage of every minute we’ve got while everyone is still young and beautiful! You and I and every person that I’ve slept with in the past year are not going to be this hot forever.”

 

Well, they’ve got a point about that. 

 

“Really?” you ask, kind of surprised at how surprised you are. Why did you think that others would be critical of your choices to explore new things and people? “So you guys wouldn’t judge me if I found a new person and started dating them a week after I broke up with someone else?” 

 

“Girl, I wouldn’t judge you if you gave someone a blowjob the night you broke up with him. Everyone does things at their own pace.” she waves it off, “Come on, we’re all here to learn, aren’t we? That’s just one way to do it.” 

 

“By giving blow jobs?” you raise your eyebrows. 

 

“No! Well… depends on what you’re trying to learn, but what I meant was interacting with people. If you’re just afraid of people judging you, then I assure you, no one will remember it a month, or maybe even a week later.”

 

“You could give someone a blow job tonight at this party, and no one would give a damn.” 

 

Both girls nod in synchronized agreement, and you find your chest feeling a little lighter. So maybe it doesn’t matter that you got out of something recently. It’s true that you’re free to explore new people and figure out what you like about them. Maybe there is no time restraint or special order to follow when finding love or friendship or anything else. 

 

So maybe… just maybe…

 

“I see.” A pair of amber eyes slightly covered by messy brown hair trickles into your mind, “Maybe I’ll try to be more liberal about it then.” 

 

“Full support, girl.”

 

“Do whatever the hell you please, and don’t feel bad about it.”

 

You smile at their active support even though they have no idea what you’ve been subjecting yourself to in the past couple of weeks. Maybe you could try approaching the situation with your new perspective and not be so stubborn about it. 

 

Nao had told you something similar, didn’t he? That it’s perfectly find to get to know someone new even after separating with someone else, so long as the attraction is sincere. 

 

And before you know it, you’re daydreaming about Natsuya’s perfect face and voice and body and how it was glistening after coming out of that pool again and maybe if you mustered up enough courage, you could try to flirt with him for real next time. He had held you pretty close on that train ride a couple weeks ago, and you have to admit you enjoyed the feeling of his arms around you, and the way he pressed you close against him to protect you. 

 

If you had been in the right mind, or maybe more confident about yourself, or less self-conscious about all sorts of other factors that really didn’t matter, you could have taken advantage of that opportunity to get closer to him. Gotten his number or something. Maybe by now, you could’ve had a taste of that sweet, sun-kissed, swimmer’s body already. 

 

Looking back, maybe it was silly to have been so opposed to getting to know Natsuya when you were so very clearly attracted to him. The pull you felt towards him was unmistakable, even if he shared similar characteristics to the guys you usually date. What could have been wrong with learning more about the differences he has with them? 

 

Okay, maybe you can start anew. Your friends are being supportive enough, and Nao didn’t seem at all opposed to the idea of you getting closer to his friend. Maybe you could give it a try for real. Maybe. 

 

If you don’t just melt in front of him like you do internally whenever you see him. 

 

“Heads up!” 

 

A voice from behind the pool behind you catches your attention and you turn your head to see the volleyball they were playing with flying your way. Your closest hand is holding the beer, so you pivot your feet to shift your body and smack the ball back towards the pool with your other free hand. Unfortunately, your shifting feet didn’t account for the slippery floor beneath you, or the person your beer arm bumps into. 

 

“Aah!” you shriek as you lose your footing. 

 

Just as you’re about to meet your wet, bubbly fate and fall into the pool, a pair of familiarly strong arms catches you by the waist and prevents you from an early watery death. 

 

Wacky old fate is playing its dumbass games on you again, this one titled ‘how many cliches will it take for you to break?’ Because the way you clutch onto Natsuya’s strong shoulders and stare up his his depthless chroma eyes is so cheesily hilarious, it could’ve come straight from a romantic drama. Why is he this close to you anyway??

 

Once the shock of the almost-fall wears off, the proximity begins to mess with the chemical balance in your brain. There’s a surge of emotions washing out your thoughts with helpless impulses fueled by dopamine and norepinephrine. 

 

You swear someone is about to play some ridiculous love song in the background, but the heat starts to rush to your face and you hear Natsuya’s calm, timber voice call you back, “Are you alright?”

 

It’s only just above a whisper, but it feels a lot more intimate than it should. He’s captured you. And your body’s screaming to throw away the key, let him cage you forever. 

 

His bare torso is still slightly damp from the stray water droplets that fell from his hair. And the sensation of his skin is unheeded. You want to feel more of his heat and texture, all the time. 

 

Just as you’re about to stutter out an answer as he begins to steady you and let you go, someone else dramatically shouts, “Oops~!” and just fucking bumps your hip to offset your balance and push the both of you into the pool.

 

You don’t scream on the way down. You don’t have time to. The sound catches in your throat before you can realize you’ve lost your center of gravity. The falling sensation is the main thing you remember, but Natsuya’s arms that tighten around you in the fall is also there. He’s trying to protect you and cushion your fall into the water. 

 

He’d probably save you if he has to, since most swim team members are also lifeguards at the pool in the school gym. Getting resuscitated by Natsuya doesn’t sound like a bad idea, but that is clearly not what’s important right now.

 

Natsuya releases you when your body starts squirming in survival mode. When you break the surface in a tread, you look up to shoot lasers at your perpetrator, who you thought would be one of you old dorm neighbors you were just talking to. However, it turns out you should’ve recognized the hip bump earlier. “Jun, you fucking jackass!” 

 

He’s laughing in all his rambunctious glory, and your friends are giggling beside him from where they were standing earlier. They do ask if you’re okay, but Jun’s obnoxious guffawing drowns them out. 

 

“Shut the hell up and get me the fuck out of here.” you raise your hand up for him to pull you out of the water. 

 

“Alright, alright. My bad, I’m sorry, okay?” he calms down enough to reach for you, “Don’t pull me in, oka--”

 

Rookie mistake.

 

He’s coming down with you if he thinks he can pull a stunt like that and get away with it. “Oh my god, noooo.” he whines when he reemerges from the water, “Saw it coming though.” 

 

“You deserved it.” you sneer, splashing at him, “Right after Natsuya’s miraculous save, too.” 

 

This time, you reach out for the girls, and they make a joint effort to pull you out with a hand each. Quickly pulling off your now soaked shirt, you wring out the water and leave it to dry on the lawn chair. At least you had already worn your swimsuit underneath. 

 

When you turn back to the pool, the sight blinds you. Jun and Natsuya are treading side by side, staring at you with matching reverent eyes. In turn, you stare back, because the fact of the matter is… they do look kind of alike. The messy, short hair, the warm eyes, the broad shoulders, not to mention they’re both incredibly attractive. 

 

It’s a strange feeling seeing your old flame and your current sorta-crush side by side. Almost as if your opposing thoughts are being juxtaposed right before you -- your old habits of trying to hold back from temptation and your newfound perspective of trying to accept something new in your life without restraint. It throws you off, as if they’re buttons on game screen asking you to choose a route to take. 

 

“W-What?” you finally tremble. 

 

While Natsuya’s face freezes up and he twists his eyes away, Jun just chuckles and says, “Nothing. You’re pretty is all.” 

 

You sigh, used to the genuine compliments. It’s kind of relieving, almost. “Thanks, I guess.” He used to say it with a lot more ardor and devotion when you were still dating a while back, but you can still feel and appreciate the sincerity and platonic attraction in his compliments now. 

 

Since you’re soaked from head to toe anyway, you peel off your shorts too and lay them down by your shirt, leaving you in your two-piece. Suddenly you’re ten pounds lighter without the water weighing you down, and maybe your skin needed a little bit of freedom to soak up the sun too. 

 

“Alright, move over, I’m coming back in.” you announce, not giving the boys much time to react once you’ve cannon-balled into the pool again, burying them in waves. 

 

It’s not long after that that they gang up on you and start splashing and you’re trying to outswim them in a game of underwater tag. Although you guys only get a third of the pool since the rest of the area is still being used to play volleyball and other games. 

 

The splash war doesn’t last too long before you’re caught at the shallow end on top of Jun’s shoulders. Somehow, he managed to swim close enough underneath you to stick his head between your legs and use his core strength and lock his hands on your thighs to lift you up and out of the water. If you hadn’t grabbed hold of his head in time, you might’ve been suplexed back into the water. 

 

Your shriek of surprise gets the attention of some other partygoers, and when they see you on top of Jun’s shoulders, someone raises a challenge for a chicken fight. Jun accepts on your behalf without consulting you, so you spend the next ten minutes wrestling different people until your body can’t take the tension of holding on anymore. 

 

Natsuya is the one who catches you when you basically just give up and fall back into the water, the hero that he is. You just kindly accept his heroism this time, slinging your arms around his neck when he lifts you in a princess hold back up to the surface, “I feel like you’re always saving me, Natsuya.”

 

He looks down at you with those gleaming eyes of his and gives you that sweet smile that he always attacks you with, and you could melt right into this pool in his arms. After setting you down, you almost forgot to release your arms from around him. The tension is thick as you just stare deeper into his eyes, getting lost for a moment until you finally sigh and remove your arms, “Thanks.” 

 

And you get out of the pool. Like a  _ wimp _ . 

 

It almost breaks your heart that Natsuya looks… kind of disappointed too.

 

You don’t know why you didn’t do it. You could’ve kissed him, or smiled back at least. Anything other than just walking away like a jerk or like you were uninterested. After you were so set on trying to approach him, you ended up chickening out under the scrutiny of his deep, genuine, sweet gaze. 

 

He’s so beautiful, and pure, and true, and wonderful. Maybe a little too wonderful for you, someone who hasn’t been honest about your feelings. Even now, something deep within you just holds you back from something you want to reach for and you don’t know why. Are you scared? Are you intimidated? Why is it that you can’t face him head-on?

 

Maybe it’s a sign that you need more time to reflect on yourself. You honestly don’t think that Natsuya should settle for someone who just runs away when you can’t perk up the courage to give him at least a sign. He clearly deserves better than that, better than you, perhaps. 

 

It’s around sunset when you’re lounging at the edge of the pool with your calves in the water that you’re reunited with Nao. He has his pants rolled up and submerges his calves in beside you, “How’s it going?” 

 

“Nao, how could you do this to me…?” You let the beer steer your thoughts into the conversation, completely out of context. You’ve had like three more since the chicken fight. 

 

“Do what?” 

 

“This.” You don’t gesture or elaborate, just expecting him to know because the answer is sitting right across from you both at a table on the other end of the pool. 

 

“I don’t think I know what you mean.” He says, but there’s this mischievous innocence in his eyes that even your tipsy vision can’t miss. The secret motive hidden behind a sweet smile. 

 

You lean in closer to whisper to him, “Why did you bring him? You  _ know  _ that he’s gorgeous enough to make my knees collapse from under me.” 

 

Nao is smiling a bit now, clearly amused because you have no idea how “quiet” your whisper actually is. You can’t tell that Natsuya is actually watching you both subtly from across the pool. “So what do you want me to do?”

 

A big sigh escapes you as you lean back on your arms, looking for a defense mechanism to push away your attraction for his best friend, “I dunno… Can’t you tell me something that’s unattractive about him?” 

 

Nao chuckles at that one, tossing a subtle glance to his friend who’s still intently observing before turning to you again, “Well, he doesn’t like math very much.” 

 

“Who the fuck does like math, Nao? Give me something grotesque, something that’ll turn me off to the idea of him forever.” you’re starting to rise just a bit in volume with your passion. 

 

“Mmm…” he pretends to think about it, fooling both you and Natsuya into anticipation for his answer, “He can be a little cold to his younger brother.” 

 

“Oh! Okay, tell me more.” you’re hooked. A guy who’s mean to his family definitely loses some points. And you need to remove this guy from the high score list. 

 

Nao glances over to his friend who’s still casting his own looks over at you two, his anxiety piqued and his conversation with the others at the table almost completely forgotten. Nao can’t help but smile at the interesting dynamic between these two.

 

“Nao?” you call your friend’s name again. He had been silent for a while. Or maybe it wasn’t a while and your perception of time was also getting fuzzy. But no, you’re pretty sure there was a pause there. 

 

“Mhm?” he smiles back at you.

 

“His brother? Elaborate. Tell me all sorts of terrible things that will steer me away from my pull towards him.” you encourage.

 

“Well, he’s honestly not terrible at all. His intention behind separating himself from his brother was to make him more independent. He relied a bit on me to help him get on his feet a bit during middle school.

 

“It was a tough journey for both of them, and there were tons of times when Natsuya really wanted to just dive back in to help, but had to stay back in order to give his little brother the push he needed.” Nao seems swept up in nostalgia of the story he retells, “But he’s stronger than ever now. One of the top swimmers of his generation, actually. And they call each other quite often.” 

 

“Nao?” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Are you trying to help me or not?” you accuse.

 

“What?” 

 

“That wasn’t off-putting at all!!” you protest. 

 

What the fucking fuck? You thought he was going to go off a tangent about how selfish he is and always neglected his little brother or how they’re awkward with each other or something. You should’ve known that a happy ending would come from this story, with Natsuya the freaking Angel’s best intentions at heart. Sounds like maybe the dude was suffering even more by pushing off his brotherly instinct to care for his sibling. 

 

That just made him, like, twenty times cuter!!! Not to mention it put images of a caring, doting man in your mind that could easily morph into images of him being good with children which could then easily morph into images of him being a good father and--

 

“Why are you so set on pushing him away anyway?” he finally asks. 

 

You sigh deeply, “Your guess is as good as mine. I thought I knew myself, but all my reasons have become unclear now. And he deserves someone better than me anyway, someone who’s not lost and insecure and doesn’t even know why she’s afraid of diving into something new.” 

 

Nao studies you for a moment, like he does, before eventually saying, “I think it’s perfectly natural to be afraid of trying something new.”

 

You don’t reply, so he just continues, “I can understand that past experiences that don’t work out can put you off from trying to start over and build something new in fear of having it fall apart and make you start over again. But isn’t that what life is about? Living and learning? Loving and hurting? Every experience is precious, and when we fail, we learn to get better.”

 

God damn it. 

 

He’s right, and you know he’s right. He’s almost always right, because he’s got a sound mind and he’s been teaching you similar things in all your semesters as friends. 

 

But you’re still silent, because you just don’t know where to go from here. 

 

“Okay, I wasn’t supposed to reveal this, but,” Nao sits up like he’s got something to announce, “Natsuya wasn’t originally going to come to my apartment that day when we were studying together, until I told him I had you over.”

 

Your ears perk up at that, and you’re starting to jump to conclusions again, like your overactive mind always does. “So?”

 

“And he didn’t have swim practice to go to that day, either.” 

 

He didn’t have swim practice. 

 

So… he left with you that day… just to leave with you. 

 

He had made a trip over to Nao’s house on the pretense of killing time before a swim practice that he didn’t have. Because Nao told him that you were there. 

 

And he held onto you while you were on the train to protect you. And walked you home in the rain. And he probably managed to catch you before you fell into the pool because he was coming up to talk to you. 

 

So all this is adding up to you feeling even more stupid than you did before. For not reading his signs, for not seizing the opportunities, for inadvertently rejecting him. This man has been respectfully putting himself in your path, and you’ve been running around and away from him this entire time, when all you really want is to walk straight into his arms. 

 

All your answers are there, but you haven’t bubbled them in correctly. 

 

“Are you a double agent or something?” you narrow your eyes at Nao.

 

“What do you mean?” he replies, looking genuinely curious this time. 

 

“You’ve been his wingman in disguise all this time.”

 

He just smiles that innocent smile that suits him so well, like he had nothing to do with anything. “It was Natsuya who asked for my help first.”

 

Natsuya… asked for his help. 

 

So… if all the transmitters are connecting your thoughts properly together right now… then maybe it’s not too late to change your answers. Still, you don’t know if you’ll be able to bring yourself up to turn in your test. 

 

Nao calls your name softly, breaking you out of your thoughts before they can start to self-destruct again. “There aren’t any rules for happiness. You don’t have to set a time restraint to allow yourself to have fun again.” 

 

“Nao,” you whine, “If I eat one ice cream after another, I’m just indulging without appreciating each flavor on its own. Also, I’ll just get fat. And people will call me fat.” 

 

“Well… when was the last time you had an ice cream then?” He follows along with your analogy effortlessly. 

 

“It’s been… a few weeks. But it still feels like it was just a few days ago.” 

 

“Are you on a diet of any sort?”

 

“Well… no. Not exactly.” 

 

“Then I think it’s perfectly fine to eat an ice cream if you want one. It’s very healthy to allow yourself some satisfaction from indulgence occasionally.” He smiles, putting a warm hand on your shoulder, “Honestly, it looks to me like you’ve been craving this one quite badly.” 

 

Oh, you have. There is no denying it. 

 

And although the alcohol is muddling up the cohesiveness of your prideful excuses, you can definitely tell that all you want is take a nice long lick of this creamy, nutty, coffee-flavored man. 

 

You mean, ice cream. 

 

No, you mean, uh. 

 

Looking up, you meet Natsuya’s eyes from across the pool. Even under the darkening sky, you can tell that his cheeks get a little pink at having been caught staring. Still, he smiles anyway. And you like that, the way he can still smile no matter the circumstance. 

 

There are so many great things about him that you admire, and you do admit that you’d like to learn more about him. And it sounds like he wants to learn more about you too. So… maybe it’s time you took a chance and dived in. 

 

“I’m gonna go talk to him.” you lift your wrinkling feet out of the pool to stand up. 

 

“Good luck.” Nao sends you off.

 

Natsuya doesn’t look away from you as you approach, clearly aware that you had been talking about him and that you’re now on a mission to talk to him. Your heart begins to pound as you get closer with each step, until you’re finally standing in front of him.

 

“Hey, Natsuya.” 

 

“Hey.” He answers easily with his timber voice that calms the storm in your chest, and the smile that warms your heart. 

 

“Do you want to…” 

 

Wait. You didn’t actually plan this through. 

 

“Yeah.” he stands up without you even needing to finish your question, or stumble around looking for an excuse to talk to him. He’s perfection incarnated. 

 

He walks with you into the small jacuzzi area of the pool, which is pretty empty now that the sun is almost gone, and lots of people are helping with the barbecue for dinner or watching the baseball game in the living room. So it’s relatively private for you and Natusya to have a conversation.

 

“Hi.” you start awkwardly, sinking just a little bit deeper into the ceramic-tiled seat built into the pool. The surface of the water touches your breasts now, while it comes up to caress half of Natsuya’s abs -- which are even more impressive up close. 

 

“Hi.” He smiles back. You’ve paused, wondering what you should say next. So Natsuya keeps the flow of the conversation natural by asking, “How are you enjoying the party?”

 

“It’s fun. I’m glad we can celebrate with all our senpai like this.” you nod, and swallow as quietly as you can before adding, “And I’m glad… I got to see you here.” 

 

“I could say the same. You know how to have a lot of fun.” 

 

“And you know how to win a race.” 

 

He chuckles, and it’s a beautiful sound, just as you remember it to be every time you hear it. “Yeah, the pool’s a bit small though. Maybe it would’ve been different if it were a 50 meter pool.”

 

“Yeah…” you reply nervously, still racking your brain with how to approach him about this topic that you’ve been killing yourself over since you first met him.

 

How can you say it? Do you just ask him out? Or maybe you should clear up if he’s actually single or not. Nao pretty much confirmed that he’s into you, but you can’t ever just assume without getting it from the actual source. 

 

But seriously, what the hell are you going to say to this guy that you’ve been avoiding interaction with and repressing attraction to for so long? 

 

“If you were an ice cream, what flavor would you be?” 

 

Nailed it.

 

He stares at you for a moment. So, you clearly did not sound drunk out of your mind with that question. Definitely not. 

 

But then he starts laughing. Maybe he heard snippets of your coded conversation with Nao earlier. “I dunno. What flavor do you think I’d be?” 

 

“Mm…. like a coffee flavor. Infused with something sweet.” He’s so brown and tan and strong and you’d love to have a taste of him every morning.

 

“Like… java chip or like, something with a simple name like ‘coffee-chocolate chip,’ but is filled with hints of quality ingredients like Dutch cocoa… and Italian espresso… or like, oh!” you sit up, sending circles into the water, “Something with obvious and strong flavors that would seem overwhelming, but perfectly balance each other out somehow. Like an affogato.” 

 

You’re babbling like an idiot, but you also feel like you can’t stop after making such a compelling discovery. Natsuya is kind of staring at you funny, but he breaks into that easy smile of his again. 

 

The gorgeous one that breaks your bones. 

 

But. There’s something else in there right now. Something playful. Something you could work with in this hazy state of tipsyness. “Do you like affogato?” 

 

The fucker. 

 

He asks this with a small smirk on one side of his face, and his hair falling into his eyes to hide his full expression. Even without it though, you can sense the mild flirtation weighing down the atmosphere. It still makes him look so fucking good though. 

 

He’s as cheeky and teasing as he is handsome. Which is a fucking lot more than you think you can take on. But you know what?

 

“I love affogato.” 

  
  


*

  
  


You were a fool to have believed that you could deny such a natural attraction to a man so fine. Running your hands up his perfect, chiseled body as you kiss his plush lips, you thank all the gods you know for presenting you with such a gift of life. 

 

In the past hour, you’ve found out that not only is he an amazing swimmer and more beautiful than Apollo, he was also team captain at basically every school he attended (some of which were powerhouses), he visits his old teams to help out with training camps, he calls his little brother every week, he’s only had two relationships in the past (both of which were pretty serious), and he wants to be a world champion athlete but his real dream is to be able to swim with Nao again one day. 

 

You wanted to laugh and cry and coo and suck his dick all at the same time. 

 

Natsuya just kept  _ smiling  _ at you like he was having the time of his fucking life, and eventually, you could no longer resist the pull and just started making out with him. In your defense, you did wait until the right moment to press a soft kiss against him first. It was getting dark outside, good for hiding your faces and growing desires in shadows, especially with the way all the pool water kept splashing at and rolling down his skin. 

 

You had melted at the way he cupped your face in his hands to hold you to a long kiss. The way he latches onto you expresses his own desire to treasure this moment and how long he’s actually been waiting for you to fess up. Your heart’s on fire, and he’s got you purring in his lap now, having easily lifted you from your spot to sit on him instead. 

 

His mouth tastes like pizza and beer, probably just like how yours tastes. And his skin tastes like chlorine, but that’s probably how it tastes every day. You could get used to it, if he’d let you.

 

Hell, you’d probably fuck him right out here if he’d let you, with all the partygoers grilling burgers and chugging drinks around. And as you continue to kiss him, feeling every push and pull he makes against you, your mind wanders back to what your old floormates had said earlier. 

 

_ “You could give someone a blow job tonight at this party, and no one would give a damn.” _

 

You just might be tempted, because now that you’re in, you want to dive in all the way. You want to see and feel and taste just how deep this amber-brown pool of a man is. You want to hear what he sounds like when he’s really let go of it all. 

 

He already kisses like nothing you’ve ever experienced before. The way he’s just so tender and sweet and soft and slow, you can tell he’s trying to savor you. This isn’t something he wants to just hit and quit. You can tell he wants to find and love every part of you. Would you let him? Who can say? 

 

Right now, you need to give as much as you’re getting. He’s already proven how much he’s willing to try and how far he’ll go to pursue you without pressuring you. You need to prove to him that you feel the same, that you want to give him the chance that you were so selfishly keeping out of reach. 

 

When your hands travel lower, he sighs a little. It’s a blissful sound that makes your head swirl. You want to hear more, to give him more. 

 

Lower, your hands travel down his perfect, bare torso. It’s as lean and strong as you remember from being pressed into it during that train ride. But this time, every caress and stroke of your fingers on his body is very intentional. Your thumbs swipe back and forth along his sides, by his abs, and your other fingers work to save the blueprints of his skin and back muscles into your own memories. Every inch. 

 

The nectar from heaven couldn’t match up to the sweet potency of his skin, with the pool water and his own strong scent mixed in to create the perfect balance of intoxication. You can’t stop. You can’t stop kissing him. It’s like you could do this for hours. The way he wraps one arm around your waist and snakes the other up your back to slot his fingers into your hair keeps you caged close to him, and you never want to leave. 

 

When he lets you pull back, it’s only for a fraction of a second to let you catch your breath, or let out a small moan, or whisper his name in a broken, “Natsu…” He doesn’t let you finish, because his lips are back on yours before you can. 

 

It only becomes more of an enigma to you how this man can really exist. Every touch you press against him makes you question how humanly possible it is for one human to have such a perfect jaw, such fluffy hair despite swimming every day, such hot skin, such a fluid way of moving his hands. 

 

“Natsu…” you breathe again, desperate for him. How is this possible? To be so close to him and still not have enough? Has your body really been this strung-up on him? 

 

He sighs back into your mouth like he feels the exact same way that you do. Like he’s so relieved and content to finally have this. “Sorry…” he says before he pushes your head back towards his face to kiss you. 

 

Did he just apologize for not giving you enough time to breathe because he wants to kiss you so badly? You’re too weak to go on. 

 

His arm that was pulling you close by the waist can’t seem to bring your closer. He tries everything: hugging you by your back, pulling your thighs to seat you closer on his lap, snaking his hand up to hold your face possessively close against his. You love it. Every move, every touch, every breath. 

 

Surely there’s something wrong, because everything just feels much too perfect right now. Like a puzzle piece has connected, or a gate has been opened, or a sword has been pulled from a stone. You’re on top of the world, and he just carried you up the staircase. 

 

You let out a bit of a whinier moan when his hand brushes a little higher up your thigh on his way back around your waist. He was still inches away from your crotch, but your body is already tingling in anticipation. Does he feel it at all? 

 

To find out, your hands travel lower, and lower. Your palms curve around his sharp hip bones and land on the band of his swim shorts. Even submerged in water, he feels strong, firm. Inch by inch, kiss by kiss, moment by moment, your hands dip closer to that bulging center in the middle. 

 

A shot of adrenaline spikes up your spine when your fingertips dip into the skin behind the top of his trunks, and your palms rub against a shapely bulge above the fabric. “Ungh.” he grunts against your mouth, finally pulling away a visible distance for you to inspect his face. 

 

You’re as drunk off that kissed-up, heady expression of his as you would be three shots of hard liquor. Just when you didn’t think he could get any more gorgeous. You don’t know if you can handle any more without self-implosion. 

 

Even in the darkness of the early evening sky, you can’t mistake that look of heavy desire blowing up his pupils and eclipsing that beautiful amber. You breathe hard as you catch your breath and begin putting more pressure into your palms, massaging him thoroughly. 

 

He groans and lets his head loll back for a second before lifting it again, looking pained as he takes your hands and moves them away from his crotch. 

 

Wait. 

 

He’s removing your hands. 

 

Did you do something wrong???

 

“Natsu?” your question sounds like a plea, and your voice doesn’t even sound like it’s yours. That’s how much he messed you up with desire.

 

“Wait,” he orders weakly, fixing your sitting position on his lap. 

 

“Why?” you can’t help but ask. Totally not desperate at all.

 

“I-- We still kind of just met, so this is going a little fast.” he admits.

 

“Oh.” you respond, having no idea if it sounds disappointed or confused or just plain dumb. “Sorry, should I slow down?”

 

“If I’m completely honest, I don’t want you to.” he rubs your back tenderly, pulling you against his chest. He’s warm, and lean, and solid, and perfect. “I didn’t realize how hard it was going to be for me to hold back. We haven’t even been on a date and you’re already sitting on my boner.”

 

“Do you want me to get off?” you offer, although the way you say it makes it obvious that you don’t want to move an inch from your spot. 

 

“No, it’s fine. I like having you here like this.” he smiles at you, placing a quick kiss on your cheek. For some reason, that makes you blush more than that intense makeout session just did. “But I want to make it clear: I don’t want this to just be a fling between us. I really want to get to know you.” 

 

Oh. Okay. 

 

He wants to build a solid foundation. You appreciate a good architect in a man. 

 

“Okay, so get to know me.” you lean back a bit, wrapping your wet arms around his neck. “What are some of your most burning questions?” 

 

He hesitates with this one. But he finally musters up a deep breath to ask you, “You know that day you mistook me for someone else?”

 

Oh. 

 

“You mean the day that I practically body slammed you without warning?” you play it off to stall the underlying question, “Yeah, I remember.” 

 

“I was fine, really.” he reassures you with a chuckle, “But uhm… who did you think I was?” 

 

“Oh. He’s a… good friend of mine. Named Jun.” You flick your eyes away, unable to stop the suspicious tone from trickling into your voice, “He’s actually the guy who pushed us into the pool, and was my vehicle for the chicken fight.” 

 

“Yeah, I figured you guys must be close if you greet him like that.” he laughs, although you don’t miss the somewhat hard expression in his eyes. “Actually, I heard… from the guys on the soccer team, that you used to date him.” 

 

Oof. Up-front and gets straight to the point. An attractive leadership quality, but you’re breaking out in sweats since you’re the one under questioning. It’s kind of weird being attracted to and intimidated by him at the same time, but is that going to stop you? 

 

Not tonight, bitch.

 

“I did.” you answer confidently, looking straight into his eyes. You’re impressed at yourself for not wavering. “We dated for about half a year or so before we decided that we were better suited for each other as friends. Which is how we started out, so I’m glad it worked out.” 

 

You see some relief soften his face as he turns back to you with a smile, “I think that’s really awesome.”

 

“I know, thank goodness. Can I ask why you were curious though?” 

 

“Uh, well… it’s just a few things I’ve heard and speculated on from the guys and Nao. So I just wanted to know for sure if you really… liked me. For me, I mean. Not because I fit your ideal type, or because I remind you of your ex, or for some other reason.” he seems like he’s actually having a hard time explaining this. You admire and appreciate how he’s working to push through to get his message across. “Because I’m really interested in you.” 

 

Oh no, his eyes. 

 

They’re  _ smoldering _ . 

 

And your heart is aflame. He doesn’t hold back. 

 

And the way his unruly, soft, brown hair falls into his eyes to frame his face is just onslaught. You can feel his gaze pierce through your body and travel down to make your core tingle. The attraction is so strong that you almost let out a small whine when you open your mouth to reply, “I--  _ ahem _ , I’ve been trying to keep my distance from you, truthfully speaking.”

 

He doesn’t look surprised to hear that, probably because he can tell when someone is trying to run away. He doesn’t interrupt you either, so you continue on, “Because you  _ do _ look a lot like my type and my exes and I didn’t want you to think that I’m attracted to you because you fit into some cookie-cutter expectations I have for men.” you confess.

 

He’s at full attention, and you fucking love that. How he follows your every word and looks you in the eyes (even though you’re on the verge of collapse from their intensity) and shows you he’s listening to you because he thinks what you have to say is important. 

 

“And… also because you’re a precious friend to Nao. If something were to happen between us, I don’t want to put him in the middle.” 

 

Natsuya’s hand runs smoothly up and down your arm, calming your nerves and setting your skin on fire all at once. “I see…” he mulls over your explanation, “And how do you feel now?” 

 

Sucking in a breath, you sink closer into Natsuya’s chest and the caress of his hand along your arm, “I can’t look away from you any longer. You just become more and more amazing every time I learn something new about you.”

 

This close against him, you can feel the slight thundering of his chuckle in his chest. It sends a comforting kind of shudder through your body. “I do admit, half of that is really just to impress you.” 

 

“Well, I’m thoroughly impressed.” You reassure him, resting a palm on his left pectoral, “By many things.” 

 

Lifting your chin with a finger, he sinks himself deep into your gaze once again. His concentration seems to waver with his hooded eyelids as he slowly moves between your eyes and your lips. It makes you just as heady. “Even if you were running away from me, I felt the same about you.” 

 

Melting. That’s all you can feel. 

 

Your eyes closing and your lips meeting and your arms embracing one another are all so naturally slow and magnetic that you feel like a knob of butter losing shape and spreading to fit the shape of your pan. The pan being Natsuya’s body that conducts heat like he’s a gas stove on high. 

 

He hugs you closer again, and you arch your back helplessly against his muscular arms, melding against the shape of him on the chair. Your hands follow the route up Natsuya’s neck to curve against that sharp, flawless jaw until your fingertips meet the ends of his soft, brown hair. 

 

Your skin is melting into his, you can feel it. Soon, his body heat is almost unidentifiable from your own, and you don’t even know if your mouth is yours anymore. Natsuya wades in and out of power over you, just to tease you a bit, before he crashes right back in with a flick of tongue and a new pressure. 

 

He even takes a soft bite of your lip, tenderly nipping at it before giving it a soft suck and kissing you once again as if he didn’t just make your body spike up a couple degrees in temperature. Your body is so hot, and so addicted to him, so blinded by your need for more that you’re about about to start testing your lung capacity by sucking him off right in this pool. 

 

Luckily for your decency, there are some loud cheers and whooping from the other side of the pool and someone shouts loudly before cannonballing into the water, creating a big enough splash to snap you your of your heated fervor. Gasping when you tear your lips away from Natsuya, you just stare at him for a little bit, broken out of your daze. 

 

His breathing is labored, just like yours, and he looks just as shell-shocked as you feel from the separation. The rowdy cheers from the small crowd on the other end who commend the guy who just jumped into the pool remind you both of the setting, that if you decide to bone for the first time here, you’ll have witnesses. 

 

Eventually, Natsuya smiles that smile of his again and summons some inexplicable willpower to remove you from his lap before slowly standing and stepping out of the jacuzzi. Suddenly, the pool water feels much colder, iced down by the evening and the loss of Natsuya’s body heat. You might as well be wading in a tundra. 

 

However, he comes to save you once again by holding out a large hand to help pull you out of the water. You accept and hug yourself to him immediately after stumbling out of the pool, far too eager to be close to him again, “It’s cold.” you claim. 

 

His smile would be outright devilish if he didn’t have such sweet features on his face, “Why don’t we go warm up inside then?” he offers with an arm around your waist. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

The trip to one of the bedrooms on the second floor is quick enough for you not to remember it. Although you were just staring at Natsuya’s back muscles the entire time as he led you up there, while he was saying something about how he hopes Andy-san will understand. Is that the host’s name?

 

Whether this Andy-san is understanding or not, you can’t bring yourself to care when you watch Natsuya turn the lock on the door before coming up to wrap you in his arms once again. 

 

You throw your own arms around him to match, meeting his eager lips with yours once again. Each kiss still feels like the first one that you’ve both been waiting far too long for, imagining and aching over the taste that you can finally indulge on. He’s as sweet and potent as any vanilla cream drowned in espresso, even with skin salted in chlorine. 

 

His lips move against yours smoothly and strongly, completely content with this lead he’s taking. Each movement is fluid and patient, meaningful in its travel along your body. Natsuya’s fingers glide and guide you back in an arch and a step, taking you farther into him and your feet farther into the room. 

 

When the back of your knees tap at the edge of the bed, however, you hold and push Natsuya back by the shoulders to separate. You’ve already forgotten why you’ve done it when you see the kissed and blissed-out look on his face. The hazy desperation fogging up his irises and blowing out his pupils matches the desire in your own heart and body. Seeing Natsuya exude the same feelings you have on his face makes you lightweight. 

 

“What’s up?” he asks after your silent stare becomes too much for him to wait for you to finish. 

 

“Ah.” your voice does not sound at all like yours. Clearing your throat, you begin to pull at the strings of your swimpiece top. It’s still wet, so taking it off isn’t as easy as it could be, but Natsuya’s cheeks bloom in pink nonetheless at your exposed chest. “Maybe we should spare the bed from getting too wet.” you mutter an excuse as you reach to pull your bottoms down too. 

 

Why you thought it was a good idea to bare yourself to Natsuya first before he even made a move to undress is beyond you. He’s only got that pair of trunks on, but it’s not like they’ve hidden anything for the past half hour. His powerful thighs and firm ass were already everpresent during the day, but now with that promising bulge protesting against the fabric from the front, you can feel your mouth salivating. 

 

Natsuya sees you staring before you even realizing that you’re staring, and he smiles that sweet goddamn smile of his again. This one, however, is full of promise as he approaches you again to push you gently to sit on the bed by the shoulders, “If I get to half of what I’m hoping to do tonight, I think the bed’s a lost cause.” 

 

Oh  _ god _ . 

 

Your eyes widen in surprise and anticipation, and you gulp when you look up at him. But Natsuya is already bending down to his knees in front of you, his hands rested on yours. Even kneeling on the floor, he’s still above your eye level when you’re sitting on this bed. He’s beautiful from this angle. You wonder how beautiful he would look if he was standing and you were the one on your knees instead. 

 

Seems like he’s beat you to it though, with the way he gently squeezes at your lower thighs to ask for permission. And who the fuck would say no to those eyes? 

 

The stare is so intense and trapping that you don’t even realize he’s inching your legs apart with his hands. It’s only when the sides of your knees touch the fabric on opposite ends of the bed that you feel a coolness from below. A quick gasp shoots enough nerves back into your head to make you flicker your gaze down to your legs being held wide open to showcase to Natsuya what’s practically dripping in between for him. 

 

As soon as you bring your eyes back up to meet Natsuya’s though, he leans in for another kiss. “Mmh.” you moan softly in delighted surprise. Your core twitches from the feeling of Natsuya’s hands holding you open for display, especially with the way his thumbs start rubbing little circles against your inner thighs. 

 

The soft teasing on your skin and the push of his lips and the slide of his chest against yours all accumulate in your instinctual need to clamp your legs back together, but Natsuya’s strength doesn’t falter. The fact that his arms can hold you apart so easily makes you twitch even more. 

 

Natsuya eventually pulls away from your lips, but he’s immediately reattached to your cheek like a magnet. Little kisses shower your jaw and neck as Natsuya moves down your body. Your hands hold your weight up from behind on the mattress, but you can feel your strength sapping as his lips continue to move around you. 

 

How’s he gonna be so damn thorough with his mouth on your chest like that? He kisses around each breast and on your nipple before letting his tongue prod out. The muscle leaves you tender in anticipation as it just curves around the little bud before he finally sucks it between his lips. “Mmh!” you moan helplessly. You can’t help it, the teasing just makes you that much more eager for relief. 

 

He refuses to leave the other one out, however. So you’re conflicted between your bliss from the absolute magic his mouth works on your other breast, and your impatience for him to go further, to put his mouth where you really want it to be. 

 

“Natsu…” you whine, leaving one of your arms with the burden of your weight so you can bury the other in Natusya’s hair. It’s soft, even when damp. And the way his wet bangs stick to his forehead and cover part of his eyes… You won’t be able to hold out much longer. 

 

Leaving your breast only after a last swirl of the tongue and a soft suck to pop off, Natsuya moves back up to leave a quick peck on your lips, “I like that name,” he smiles, and you can feel a flush climbing into your face, “Especially when you say it like that.” 

 

His eyes become a little more hooded, making his smile a little lazier, and a lot hotter. He keeps his eyes locked on your face as he lowers himself to the floor again, until his nose is right in line with your clit. You’re just staring each other down, unable to identify which emotions you’re feeling, when you bite down on your lip from the pressure. Your fingers curl harder into his brown locks too, and he leaves you with a last smile before coming forward.

 

The first point of contact is a kiss. Natsuya just presses his lips to yours like a greeting. But then you see him lick around at the moisture that coated his lips from that light press and he just… he  _ sighs _ , in  _ contentment _ . You’re about to black out from the pure cherishment he holds you with, but then he’s finally on you with tongue. 

 

“Ah-- Ah! Ah!” you stutter in surprise, unable to keep the yelps in. Either you’re just so on edge that the slightest touch will cause you to fall apart, or Natsuya is just that good with his mouth. Probably a bit of both. 

 

He’s taking his sweet time down there, taking long swipes and prodding at little bundles of nerves with the tip. But when he pulls it out to suck at your clit… 

 

You’re far gone. It’s a miracle that your arm had managed to hold out for this long. But you’ve collapsed onto your back now, hips begging Natsuya for more as they push desperately against his mouth, working in tandem with your hand that pushes his head harder against you. As if that might make his tongue go deeper. 

 

It does encourage him, at least. He graces you with a little hum that resonates up into your core and makes you tremble beneath him. “Ah! Natsu… More…” you bring your other hand up to bury into his soft, brown hair too. 

 

Another hum, this one of acknowledgement but also works doubletime to send you shaking once more. And Natsuya brings one hand away from your thigh to run a finger down the line of your slit to both tease and warn you, like he’s about to perform a magic trick. After a few gentle strokes, he slowly brings the first digit in, submerging it in your wet heat beneath his mouth. 

 

You moan at the small intrusion, which is really no intrusion at all. You welcome every part of Natsuya that wants to be inside of you, and your body proves it with the unstoppable clenching around the first finger. It makes him moan into your skin, which in turn makes you cry into the air from the internal vibrations. 

 

Again, he takes it slow, moving his finger at a pace that one would take not to spill a full glass of water. It’s agonizing, but pleasurably so. His finger makes the occasional curl once back inside, and causes you to arch as if on command. “Natsuya…” you whine when you’ve tired of having just one. 

 

The second one doesn’t change pace very much, but the stretch hardly feels like it’s happening. Natsuya treats you with utmost care and spoils you with kisses and sucks along your hips, thighs, and of course, your clit. You feel lavished and loved, but you can only take the porcelain treatment for so long before you start thrashing. 

 

With one of Natsuya’s hands busy between your folds and the other kind of just massaging your thigh now, your legs can stay idle no longer. Wrapping around his head, they squeeze him closer to your center with the help of your hands that are still tangled in his hair. Surely, your adamance will get him to pick up the pace. 

 

Not so. He is dead set on enjoying the flavor of you and feeling you out for as long as possible. In other words, torturing you. Should you have known that he would have a side like this hidden behind those beautiful eyes? Probably. Did you have hope that he would gratify your immediate desires anyway? Of course. 

 

“Natsuya, please…” you start begging. You are not above anything anymore. 

 

He hums in response, not really to acknowledge you, but to just drive you further up the wall. And it works, with the way he fucking reverberates through every joint in your spine until the nerves at the top of your neck send you shaking. “Ngugh!” you burst weakly, like a flute that releases a different note with each button that Natsuya plays. 

 

His tongue is working to the nines to touch and taste every inch of you, and a third finger joins the effort to add to the stretch. You haven’t slept with a guy in a while, and your body can feel that with the slightest of burns in the stretch, but your mind is so hungry for Natsuya that you don’t feel a thing but desire. The chemical upsurges in your brain act as your morphine and drive you further into your lust for the man between your legs. 

 

You continue to groan and beg occasionally as he keeps the fingering slow and steady, although unpredictable in movement. He’s relentless, keeping at his pace and only rewarding you with his tongue and lips on your clit and thighs for your patience. You wonder if all his ruthless swimming training leaks into his sexual habits, because he sure is exhaustive in his determination to prepare you. 

 

Or. Or! 

 

He could just be…. incredibly capable. After all, you still haven’t seen what’s under those swim trunks yet, even though you got to cop a look and feel of the bulge earlier. Oh god, thinking about what it would look like makes your mouth water again, and you’re pulling your hands away from his hair to cover your face as a coping mechanism. 

 

That doesn’t stop him of course, even when your moans become muffled in your hands. He’s curling, spreading, and swirling his fingers leisurely as he sucks at and flicks his tongue at the bundle of nerves at the top of your slit. Each time you think you’ve caught on to his patterns, he surprises you with a new movement or angle that sends enough pleasurable shocks to make you forget everything you’ve learned. You’re wholly convinced that he could eat you out for hours and you wouldn’t be bored for a minute. 

 

“Natsu…” you breathe out to him, your voice lost to you. He doesn’t respond this time though, so you call out again, “Natsu.” 

 

This time he gives you a long swipe of the tongue that wrings a gasp out of you, but still not a definitive answer to your call for attention. So once more, “Natsuya.” You even gather the strength to sit up and wrench him by the hair away from between your legs. 

 

He makes a soft groaning sound that has hints of a sigh mingled with it when he emerges from your pussy like he’s breaking the surface of a pool. His eyes do look pretty damn similar to the bright curiosity to find out the result of his race time. “Sorry,” he comes in to kiss you, making you internally cringe at how wet his face is now because of you. “Was enjoying myself a bit too much.” 

 

Your heart is shaking. He’s enjoying this, enjoying you. Never have you been with someone who looks so goddamn delighted at being able to overeat your pussy. If you were stronger, you would let him spend the rest of the night with his face between your legs. 

 

However. You are not that strong, and you need dick. Now. 

 

“I can assure you I enjoyed it even more than you did, but,” you lean forward to divert his attention to your face when you lightly touch your forehead and tip of your nose to his, leaving you open to slip your hands into the waistband of his damp trunks as he predictably comes in for another sweet kiss. “Aren’t you making me wait a bit long?” 

 

He answers with a few more kisses before saying, “You think so?” with that teasing smile. More kisses, and he starts moving his fingers inside of you again. Now that you’re sitting up, the angle sends a bit of shock up your spine from the slightly tighter friction. It’s enough to make you gasp and throw your hips forward in attempt to sheathe them just a little deeper into you. 

 

“Natsuya!” you gasp, your fingers digging into his shoulders as you edge yourself closer to his body, your ass falling over the lip of the bed. Frantically, in your need for more friction, you roll your hips against his hand, rubbing your clit against his wrist in the process. It’s good. But still missing some real substance, a thickness that your walls can hug tight. 

 

Your desperation seems to trigger something in him, because he stops moving his fingers inside of you now. In your confusion, you just look up into his eyes to see a curious calmness about his features. He continues to observe you until you call his name again, “Natsu?” 

 

His lips pull into a smile, “Ride them.” 

 

You stare back, taken back. “Huh?” 

 

“Go on,” he blinks easily, taking on a shift in persona with this new domineering strength, “You’re tired of waiting, aren’t you?” he shifts his fingers inside of you in a little wiggle, “Ride them, and show me your ambition.” 

 

Oh my god. 

 

Amidst all that sweetness in his kisses and smiles, he still has this strong, hidden power in his personality that shocks you awake, like a shot of espresso. That affogato metaphor is almost a little too fitting. 

 

You can’t help but just stare at him for another few seconds, taking it all in. You’re revved up in excitement, eager to meet his demands and see what else he has in store for you. Bracing your hands on his shoulders, you slip the rest of your weight off of the bed and sink heavy onto his hand, “Don’t drop me now.”

 

He offers but a smile, and his free arm around your waist, and waits patiently for you to start rutting your hips along. The look on his face is calm but you know anticipation when you see it, so you spur up and land your knees in front of him. Oh, there’s the slight burn again, warning you about taking him too deep too quickly. But what’s going to stop you when Natsuya’s condescendingly encouraging eyes are watching you so attentively? 

 

“Nguh…” Getting into the pace is embarrassing, and sends blood rushing to your face, but once you’re in the rhythm of it, and your nipples are perking as they rub against Natsuya’s chest, you’re pretty into it. As dissatisfying as you thought riding only his fingers would be, you’re reeling at how positively enraptured Natsuya looks as he watches you. 

 

At this point, you’ve been chasing an orgasm like a dog at its own tail. It’s right in front of you, but just out of reach. So now with this small shift in control — of your own body, at least — you can at least pick up the pace that Natsuya left as a leisurely walk to more of a strong jog. You grind and roll your hips rapidly onto his large hand that cups your pussy and begins curling just a little bit inside as well. 

 

When your knees shift you at a certain angle to bring his curled fingers against a particularly blinding spot, you shout and practically collapse against him, “Agh! Stop!” You heave, “Keep your hand still, just like that…” you groan, washing away the confusion that had temporarily graced his face. 

 

Again. You have to angle yourself right to get that luscious pleasure rush again. Trying to recall your position, you grip onto Natsuya’s shoulders harder and roll to land properly onto those long, curled fingers of his. “ _ Fuck, yes _ .” 

 

There it is. The holy land. The final destination you’ve been begging and moaning for. The high that you’ve been climbing towards is finally in sight, you can feel it coming closer,  _ closer _ . 

 

You throw your head back and make a sound that you’re not going to acknowledge later, clutching Natsuya’s shoulders like a lifeline and twitching around his fingers that are still holding you up. “N-Natsu…” you whine pitifully, bringing your head back up only to hide into his neck. 

 

“Mm…” Natsuya makes a curious sound, watching your body carefully as you tremble and shake through your high atop his strong hands. Once your hips slowly come to a stop, and your inner walls just pulse occasionally at the climb down, Natsuya begins slowly pulling his fingers out of your now sensitive core, causing you to tremble and shiver against him. 

 

“Mmgh.” You muffle your embarrassing mouth into Natsuya’s shoulder, sucking at it, teething at it, leaving a mark to blossom for later. 

 

Natsuya breathes a moan of his own, and you could swear that you’ve not heard a single sound in this world that could possibly be more beautiful. When his hands come to rest on your hips, he lifts you easily back to sit on the bed while your folds are still sipping. Welp, so much for sparing the sheets. 

 

Not that either of you really gives a flying damn, because when Natsuya lifts your chin up to bring you into another kiss, it’s undeniably clear that you’re both just getting started. But boy do you want to pick up the pace. 

 

Once again, your hand finds the waistband of his trunks and tug at it, waiting for his approval. The eye contact is sticky and warm, like honey, sweet for the soul. You stare and stare at him and give the trunks another tug, before breaking out in a small pout to match your begging eyes. 

 

He erupts in a good-natured laugh, unable to help himself. It’s so fucking attractive that you can actually feel your heart flip in your chest as you watch him shake his hair out of his eyes and smile at you once more. Your pout almost falters from the shaky breath you want to let out from just watching him be…. him. 

 

Tugging his bottom lip between his teeth, Natsuya lets his eyes break away from yours so he can help you bring the waistband of his trunks down. Your heart beats fast and furiously as you attentively watch him hook his thumbs into the sides before pulling gently down. You can feel your pulse grow louder and stronger against your skin with every new inch of skin that is revealed as they come off. 

 

You try to keep the slow pace in helping tug the trunks down, at least, trying to save the last shreds of your dignity by not looking too eager. But who are you kidding? One look at that thing in its full hardness, slightly longer and thicker than any average joe, and your mouth salivates like a dam broken. 

 

While Natsuya brings that cursed swimsuit down his knees the rest of the way, you bring your eager hands up to wrap around his hot length, like you’ve finally unlocked a sacred treasure that’s been kept away from you. He fits so perfectly in your hands, your thumb and tip of your middle finger are only just able to touch. And if you stack your fists on top of each other from the hilt of his shaft, his tip still peeks out to beg for a little attention. 

 

You’re clearly too excited to please, pumping your hands along his length to learn each ridge and vein of this gorgeous specimen. You probably spend a good minute or two just moving your hands around him, touching and examining the balls and playing with the foreskin like you’re a medical practitioner. Natsuya doesn’t seem to have any problems with it since he’s just letting you enjoy yourself with a few sharp gasps here and there. 

 

At some point, though, you can actually feel a bit of drool try to escape the corner of your mouth. So you forego the rest of your conservative attitude and ask him to stand. “Aching for a taste?” He teases you with that same brilliant smile that still knocks you over every other time. 

 

“Yes.” You breathe, not taking your eyes or hands off his cock for a moment as he comes to his feet. Almost like you’re afraid it’ll escape you if you don’t keep it on a leash. 

 

“I know the feeling,” he muses as he tilts your chin to look up at him. Oh god, Natsuya looks so fucking good from down here. His hair is back in his eyes and hiding something darker as he watches you sit on the bed with his cock before your face. You enjoy the mystique of it, the idea of him keeping just a bit of hidden desire to himself to surprise you with later. 

 

He bends down to give you another few tender kisses before standing again and releasing your chin from his fingers, “Well, don’t let me hold you back.” 

 

Natsuya is barely back to his standing position when you’ve dived in, unable to resist a taste of that shiny precum any longer. A hand is grasped firmly around the bottom half of his shaft, and your tongue swirls heartily around the head before sucking around the dome of it. You keep the sucking gentle for a moment, allowing your tongue to continue exploration deeper beneath the foreskin, but your hand stays preoccupied stroking the rest of his length. 

 

The taste is there, but your blood is rushing so quickly in your body and making your heart beat so loudly that you can barely register it. The scent and taste of him don’t overwhelm you though, so Natsuya’s self-care of his body makes this all the more pleasurable. You’re hardly able to hold back from just gulping him down the rest of the way like a cool drink on a hot day. 

 

“Nugh…” Natsuya’s little moans are occasional and appreciative of every motion you make on him. He was building up that dominant side of himself earlier in front of you, but you enjoy the fact that he is still affected by the things you do to him. 

 

To see how much farther you can take this, you sink down on just enough to tease him further and make him want your entire mouth all over him. To your delight, he reacts with a slow inhale as your warm mouth covers just under half his length before you pull back again. Funny though, even only this far in, he’s filled your mouth up most of the way. A fact that makes your core twitch in anticipation. Just to crank up the intensity a notch, you turn your eyes up to look up at his face and see how he’s doing and--

 

“Ngh.” his grunt is so quiet that it’s barely there, but there’s no mistaking the shudder that travels down his body that you can feel extend into the cock in your mouth. He’s bringing his hands up to tangle into your hair, and his eyes are shot open with black. Natsuya has always looked good, but he looks  _ damn  _ beautiful when he wants you. 

 

You like this. No, you love it. And you’re going to have just a little more fun before you dive in on the rest of his cock. Pulling your lips away from his cock completely, only your hand is left to hold it up in your face for you to lap at the tip for a couple of seconds. All while you’re staring up into Natsuya’s eyes that only have a thin ring of amber still visible. 

 

He breaks character. Natsuya makes a hollow laugh to match his desperate smile, covering his face with a hand to muffle the sound. You watch anxiously from your spot on the edge of the bed as he pushes his fingers through his hair with a deep breath. It would be incredibly amusing and ego-boosting if you weren’t so taken by the sight of his chocolate brown bangs falling perfectly back into his eyes. Topped off with how his hand just combs through the rest of his hair only to drag back down the side of his neck. 

 

And if that wasn’t enough to kill you, he finishes you off by swiping those long fingers across the expanse of his perfect jaw to cover his mouth as he looks down at you with the utmost self-restraint. There is nothing but pure desire on his face and the stiffness of his body and the twitching of his fingers that are still in your hair as he waits for you to continue, but he still lets you string him along anyway just so you can enjoy yourself. A TKO. 

 

You moan helplessly, just falling apart from the sight of him. You forgot he had this strong of an effect on you. And now the power of it returns full force as you bring yourself down to take as much of his cock in your mouth as you can. You don’t even care about the discomfort as he comes towards the back of your throat and stretches your lips wide, all you want is as much of him inside of you as possible. 

 

Deeper you go, as far as you can, and it’s still not enough to take him whole. It both frustrates and excites you, because you can’t kiss his balls, but it’s an unspoken promise of a wild ride later on. Fantasizing about having Natsuya’s cock inside you, stretching you wide, hitting you deep, makes you damper by the moment. 

 

Speeding up your pace just a notch, you bob your head along what you can of his length while twisting your hand around the rest. He’s so thick, and long, and so much for you but not enough. It weighs heavy in your mouth, and you can taste hints of the chlorine that linger from his swimsuit, but you love the way it keeps filling you so completely. 

 

You’re enjoying yourself so much that you almost forget that Natsuya’s the one being pleasured, but his voice grows uncontrolled to the point that you can no longer afford to miss out. “Ngh…” he makes a few nasally grunts, clamping his eyes shut to hold back from throwing his hips into your face. But he opens them yet again just because he seems unable to look away from you. 

 

That just makes you go faster. Seeing such longing for you in his eyes pumps your blood faster and cranks your own desire for him up to full speed. If you don’t do something about this dripping heat between your legs soon, you must just pass out. So you sacrifice your opportunity to watch that gorgeous expression on his face in favor of focusing on lavishing every inch of Natsuya’s cock. 

 

More of him, you crave more. Your mind is fuddled with this intensive greed for him even though you’re already trying to spear him into the back of your throat. Natsuya sounds about ready to cry behind that hand he’s got locked to his jaw, his eyes closed in concentration… or restraint, you would guess. 

 

You don’t want him to hold back though, not with you. Not now that you’ve decided to bare it all to him and give this a whole-hearted chance. Popping off of his now wet cock with a throaty, “Hey,” you manage to get Natsuya’s amber-rimmed eyes on you again, “You can put your hands on me, you know.” You encourage with a kitten-lick to his tip. 

 

He’s quick on the uptake, slowly removing his hand to reveal a small smirk that quirks onto his cheeks as he pushes your hair back with his fingers, “Oh yeah?” 

 

Now that both of his hands are tangled back into your hair, he’s all set to just fuck your face in. You should be affronted at how your pussy clenches so excitedly over just imagining this. “Don’t take them off me for even a second.” 

 

His smirk grows wider in response, and he pulls your head closer to his rock-hard cock again, forcing a kiss from your lips. “You asked for it, then.” 

 

Replacing your hands onto his hips to mount yourself to something, you stretch yours lips wide again to sink down on his waiting shaft. And this time, Natsuya drives you down. He pulls at your roots with his big hands and begins to slowly hammer his hips into your warm, soft mouth. “Agh…!” He groans into the room, echoing his relief of graduation from self-restraint. “Yes! Oh, god…”

 

He wasn’t too far from his peak earlier, so it’s not long before he’s smashing his hips faster into your mouth to come to release. While his thick length takes up all the available space in your mouth, you moan to let the vibrations resonate deeper into Natsuya’s core through the tight skin contact. “Oh my god, I’m gonna come…” he warns you through a blissful sigh. 

 

Even though he lets up on the thrusting for you to make an escape if you chose to, you remain steadfast in your position. Letting every muscle relax in your lips, your tongue, your hands, your torso, you follow the pendulum wave of every rut of Natsuya’s hips towards your face. He slows considerably when he warns you one last time before spurting into your mouth with a low, long groan. 

 

“Mm…” you hum around him to elongate the effects of his high as you swallow down as much of his release as you can. He’s coming down from a real high altitude. As much as you want to keep your lips stretched around the perfect perimeter of his girth, your mouth starts to get a bit too full. So you pull away for a gasping breath, letting the last of his cum dribble down your chin and trail along your neck. 

 

Natsuya groans your name into the air, saturating it. Even though he’s just been purged of all the tension in his body, the room is still heavy with his desire for you. One of his hands glides out of your hair down your face until he’s got your chin grasped in his hand. He pulls your gaze up to meet his, eyes smoking and heady as he swipes his thumb across the surface of your chin to collect the driblets of his emission. 

 

He freezes when you open your mouth to flick your tongue out at the digit, sucking in a sharp breath through a slim gap between his teeth and bottom lip. “God, how could you possibly get even more beautiful than this?” he hums as he obligingly nudges his thumb into your open, begging mouth. 

 

You suck at the finger gently, tenderly, watching him through hooded eyes and dragging your hands down the expanse of his powerful swimmer’s thighs. They’re as prominent and muscular as the rest of his body, it’s a shame that you were so laser-focused on his cock earlier that you missed your chance to appreciate them. But if things go your way… you’ll have plenty more chances in the future to show them all your love. 

 

Abruptly, or so it feels, Natsuya pulls his thumb out of your mouth and falls to his knees in front of you to kiss you again. His hands slide down to clutch your face, holding you to him when he begins to lean his weight onto you and push you back to partially rest on the bed. He’s bent over you completely, his skin touching every inch of yours. And you can feel him already beginning to stiffen again against your stomach. The distinctive rod of heat pressed against you sends buzzing shocks through your body in anticipation. 

 

“Mmph,” you moan against his mouth. He’s a perfect kisser, so sweet and tender and not too much tongue. Although you do enjoy the occasional swipe across your lip to coax you out to play. Both of you just give each other soft pushes and swipes to keep it interesting, not that there’s any way that this demigod of a man could lose your interest for even a second. 

 

He lightens up to press his soft lips along your jaw and down your neck while his hands glide down to mold against every curve of your body until he has a hold of your hips. Without any visible effort at all, Natsuya only pulls away an inch in order to lift you up to lie you properly on the bed before planting a knee between your thighs. Would it be unseemly for you to scoot down in order to grind a bit against his leg? 

 

Maybe, but is that gonna fucking stop you? Not when Natsuya is finally naked before you outside of a dream sequence. With a light grasp on his lower thigh, your knees push his leg closer to your core and squeeze to keep him in place. Your whimpers are almost enough to drown out the sound of your sopping wetness rubbing against his strong, hefty thigh. Almost. 

 

“Hm?” You can hear the delighted amusement in his voice before you see it on his face, but you look anyway. He’s still as stunning as the first sunrise of spring. “Getting excited?” He teases his knee against the apex of your thighs, shallowly massaging at your folds and clit. 

 

"Yes..." you breathe shamelessly, unable to hide your desperation for him. You bring your own hands up to tangle into his hair, pinning him to you with all your bare honesty and need, "I want you all over me. So deep inside of me that you get lost." 

 

"Ungh." Natsuya leans down to kiss you again, generously grinding his knee between your legs and deftly kneading those electrical jolts of pleasure into your body in a sluggish rotation. "I'm already lost in you..." his lips still caress yours when he breathes that response. 

 

One of your hands trails down from his hair along the expanse of his strong back, until it rests on his tailbone, "Don't try to stop and ask for directions." you joke, arching your neck up to meet his lips as your hand pushes his hips down to make him rest completely on top of you. His knee slips off the edge of the bed and he readjusts himself to lie right between your legs, the bottom side of his hot shaft now resting against the line of your slit and his balls kissing at your wet folds. 

 

Oh god, you want him. Have you ever wanted a man this much? You can't recall a time in which someone's skin was so hot against yours that you felt like you you could catch on fire, or just a smile would have such a momentous effect on you. Natsuya may be similar in a lot of ways to all the guys you've been with before, but he is the first one who has ever brought out such intense emotions from you. 

 

Is it because you had been pining over him all this time? You only met the guy several weeks ago, but you can't say your body has ever had such a strong reaction to someone else. It's been gnawing the hard, hot truth out of you this entire time that you've been lying to yourself about how much you want Natsuya. You suppose you can't deny yourself forever. 

 

And thanks to the extra push your friends gave you, this man is finally yours. As you caress his face and stare deeply into his eyes, you almost wonder how a creature of such perfection could have chosen you. It's only a lingering question though, because there is no goddamn way you are passing up a chance to rock this man's bed. 

 

"Get inside me." you say it softly, but you mean it with every fiber. And even though you saw it coming, that smirk of his still attacks you full force, strikes you right in your core and makes your walls tremble. 

 

He leans in for another kiss. Sweet, perfect, blissful. "Are you on birth control, by any chance?" he asks in such a saccharine voice, you could almost mistake it for a dirty talk.

 

"I am, but I feel like just one look at you naked could make me pregnant anyway." you admit, rubbing your hands up and down his broad back. Every muscle is so lean and smooth and just waiting to be scratched up. 

 

His deep chuckle is perfectly timed, but so terribly resonating. You can feel your soul shaking within your body. "Well, I'm clean. So would you mind if we forego the condom tonight?" 

 

"If you thought I'd let you leave the space between my legs right now to grab a damn condom, then you must have quite a wholesome image of me in your head." you punctuate your statement by squeezing your thighs tighter around his waist, pressing him even closer to your wet core. 

 

He must be able to feel you twitching against him, because he exhales a shaky breath before finding the voice to reply, "If I'm completely honest, the images I've had of you in my head up until this point have been far from wholesome. But you're still so much lovelier in the flesh." 

 

"Agh!" you whine in surprise at the roll of his hips he just assaulted you with. 

 

"And you're real cute when I find the right way to touch you." he flashes more teeth beneath that glorious smirk. You'll really pass out at this point. You need him  _ now _ . 

 

You want to make a comeback, but his hips are on a roll -- quite literally -- and you're unable to curl your lips to form any phonetic sounds that don't involve your mouth stretching open. "A-Ahh!" 

 

He keeps grinding the length of his shaft against the line of your entrance without actually coming inside, and you feel helpless to your circumstance. You want to shout at him to just fuck you already, but this already feels so good, you can't imagine if you'd actually be able to handle his actual cock now. Pleasure comes in slow waves, like the small ones that crash against the shores of a beach as you wait patiently for the tsunami to hit. 

 

Natsuya lifts his torso away from you to lean on one forearm, only to grab hold of his cock to line up with your entrance. However, he can't seem to resist teasing you up until the last seconds, because he just drags his tip along the shallow dips of your folds before flicking at your clit with it. It's not until you protest with a particularly whiny groan and a quiet, "Please!" that Natsuya finally sways. 

 

The insertion is slow, gentle, careful, and nothing short of staggering. It embodies every one of Natsuya's qualities, and you accept every inch of him in stride. The deeper he goes, the wider your mouth stretches, your moans faltering as they leave your throat. He is  _ damn  _ big. God, yes. The stretch comes with a slight burn, but nothing can deter you from the promise of white-hot pleasure to come.

 

He is rock hard, and so freaking solid in pace. Really, could he get any slower? Maybe it has to do with the fact that he’s an athlete, but his stamina has been killer this entire night. Now that you recall, he didn’t even become fully soft when you sucked him off earlier. 

 

“N-Natsu…” you quiver, “Oh my god…” you lose your train of thought, head lolling back onto the mattress. 

 

Natsuya must like the sight of you at his complete mercy, because you can feel him throb inside of you, which makes you shudder in delight. Once he’s as deep as he can go, and he actually managed to get in pretty far even with his above-average length, he stays tucked inside of you for a good moment. You sigh in bliss, feeling some sense of relief at finally getting to wrap around Natsuya’s cock without worrying about waking up with soaked panties. 

 

You revel in the press of his balls against your folds while his cock is buried deep in your core. The burn is subsiding, but honestly, the physical and mental satisfaction of having him acts as your morphine for the dull ache. Is it humanly possible to be feeling this much elation at once? 

 

“You feel so amazing,” he whispers to you in his fervor to keep still, circling his hips gently to help speed up the stretch a bit. He drives you damn crazy with the motion, though. 

 

“No, you.” you chuff back with a breathless smile, bringing your arms around his neck. You add to your argument by clenching around him and rolling up against his hips right after. 

 

It's a detrimental strike to both of you. Even though Natsuya's groin falls against you, your vision whites out for a moment before you're able to see his face again. Oh my god, you're really in for it now. "Natsuya, if you don't fuck me soon, I don't think I'll be able to hold out." you run your fingers through his bangs again just to get a glance at that dying look in his eyes. "And you're going to have shit to pay if I miss out on you coming inside me for the first time." you purr, letting your hands drag down from his hair to slide down his neck. 

 

You can feel his shudder tremble down to his groin as he breathes down your neck, and finally, finally, he moves. He moves out until even his tip threatens to fall out, but luckily he seems to value his life because he slides right back in. Slowly, but it's starting to get good. It's already been phenomenal, but what can you explain that's better than even that? Natsuya's slow fucking should be a whole category of pleasure of its own, maybe even a sin. You'll surely be punished for indulging this much in one lifetime. 

 

His small grunts sound pained for the patient, languid pace he's decided to adopt. "Fuck." Hot damn, this is the first time you've ever heard him curse. The novelty of the way his tongue curls around the word makes it sound so much more intense, so much more dangerous. "You're going to drive me insane. You don't even know what you're doing to me right now, do you?" 

 

"Don't I?" you gasp back, trying to sound cheeky, but unable to compose yourself around Natsuya's searing cock. 

 

He's as troubled as you are from the restraint, but he still has the energy to chime in with that harmonic chuckle of his. A jarring contrast to the almost evil look in his now-barely amber eyes that pin to the bed with a power of their own, "If you could get even a glimpse in my head right now, I wouldn't blame you if you ran away." 

 

Aha, a big bad wolf-type in sheep's clothing. Well you're no Little Red Riding Hood anymore, so you’re diving right into these uncharted waters. You don't care if you drown. "Try me." 

 

And that's that. At last, he ditches the saint's pace and starts driving himself into you like he means it. His powerful size was already a trifling on your walls, but now he's really hitting you deep. Attacking parts of you that you never knew you could feel until now. Like a key, unlocking a new door to pleasures unknown. 

 

You're screaming, screaming like a dirty whore. Natsuya's personal, on-call, whore on a leash. He could fucking ring a bell and you'd come crawling on your knees naked to get him to fuck you like this again. "NATSU! AG-AGH!" Even without a cock in your mouth, you're choking on your words. In his ocean. 

 

It smells like pool water and a bit of salt and something musky, clean. His kiss complements everything with the subtle sweetness in his lips, and his tongue the perfect texture that slides through your mouth and along your skin. All of it, all of it brings you closer to your brink as Natsuya's dick destroys you from the inside out. 

 

He groans your name, and you don't think you've ever heard it sound so beautiful. Your legs begin to lose their strength, but Natsuya already has one lifted up to rest on his shoulder. He holds the other in place around his hip with his large hand, thrusting into you from this new angle and reaching even higher and deeper, you swear he could actually fuck your brains right out of your body. 

 

"God. Fucking damn." you cry, clawing at the bed sheets and thrashing your head around, unable to take it all. You can't take it, but you don't dare tell him to stop or slow. You want more, you want him to fuck you until you pass out. You've never had dick this good in your goddamn life, you can feel yourself growing younger in the shocks he slams into you with his hips. 

 

The both of you continue to call out to the gods, and each other, until you reach a peak that steals your sight away from you once again. You're blinded in pleasure as Natsuya lifts your other leg up to rest on his shoulder and bends down to kiss you, stretching you out into yet another new angle. Why is it that even if you've done something similar before, that it just feels so much more intense with Natsuya? 

 

Is it his size alone? Is it his attractiveness that's overwhelmed you from the start? Does it have anything to do with your heart pumping so hard that new blood flushes your every limb whenever Natsuya so much as looks at you? You don't just feel his cock ramming into you, you can feel an ache in your heart being healed as he holds you close, touches you more, whispers sweet and dirty comments into your ear. 

 

He's yours. Finally, he's yours. This dazzling, marvelous god-disguised-as-man is yours for the taking, and he's claimed you with a matching lasso. To think you've misguided yourself away from him this entire time, you were a fool. Perhaps you're still a fool, letting yourself become captured in someone who could so easily break you down after you know you'll give him your entire heart. 

 

But you can tell, by the way he continues to caress and kiss your thighs as he thrusts into you with such tender care, the way he whispers your name as often as he can to remind himself that you're really there before him, the way he never lets your eyes waver from his for more than a few seconds as he takes you in body and soul. You can tell that he feels as strongly as you do. He's as awed by you as you are by him, and he wants every part of you like you want every part of him. 

 

You forget to confess your peak, so you come with a sudden burst, eyes rolling back until you actually do almost blind yourself. Your voice is sure to be gone come tomorrow, because you can feel the hoarseness tickling at your throat as you scream his name into the bedroom ceiling as you spill and clench around Natsuya's cock in complete destruction. 

 

His voice sings into your ear as he fucks you through your orgasm, until he follows right after, right into you. And you don't know how, but you feel like the deep-set satisfaction of his seed coating your insides was enough to give you yet another mini-orgasm. You mewl in bliss as you feel the liquid warmth spread inside of you, trying to embed Natsuya's life force into your own you. In a fucked-out, light-headed stream of thought, you wouldn't put it past Natsuya's abilities to melt down the forces of your birth control to settle his DNA inside of you to spawn and grow. And gliding down the same stream of self-indulgence, you can't bring yourself to mind. 

 

It takes a good minute or so for Natsuya to finally settle his hips, but he releases your legs to the bed and falls against you when he does. The sweat coating his skin mixes with yours, and you both clutch each other for several breaths, waiting for your bodies to calm. 

 

Strangely enough, even though your groins cease throbbing, and your limbs are practically boneless, your hearts won't stop beating against each other's chests. It even spikes and deafens your ears when Natsuya lifts his head to kiss you again, slowly melting his face into yours until you feel like you both might actually become one entity. Well, you suppose you can't help that effect for now. 

 

Your arms come to wrap around his shoulders for what feels like the hundredth time tonight, but they never get tired of the firm muscle you meet when you hug him. If you play your cards right, you could very well keep your arms around this man for a long time. Keep his body against yours until your heart bursts from heated joy. Moaning against his mouth, you whimper his name in the small sliver of space he gives your mouth when he adjusts his lips against yours. 

 

He moans back, sliding his hands down your face in an affectionate caress. You can feel his pulse beat from his wrist against your neck, and it matches the racing pace in your heart. You're fucked out, completely satiated, a melted puddle, but your nerves are still thrumming in emotional overload. Maybe that explains why you still have the electric energy to kiss him back. 

 

"Natsuya..." you sigh again. He groans, snaking his arms between your back and the bed so he can hold you against him when he rolls over onto his back to rest you on top of his chest. You're a bit rattled at the shift, especially because he's still inside of you, but you rest comfortably on him anyway. 

 

"I don't think I could get tired of hearing you say my name like that..." he muses into the ceiling as you tuck your face into his neck. The vibration of his throat tickles at your nose a little. 

 

"Likewise." you mumble into his skin. 

 

You stay tangled up in each other for a while, long enough for the sweat on your bodies to cool and to gain just a bit of strength back into your limbs. Barely a word is exchanged between you two as you just bask in each other's bodies and presences, soaking in the fact that you're free to continue doing this again and again until his dick falls off or your pussy runs dry. 

 

Eventually though, you do hear more activity scuffling around inside the house, which means people are starting to go home. So Natsuya brings his big hands to catch at the back of your knees and pull them up to his waist so he can sit up with you comfortably straddled against him. "Whoa," your eyes flit around in your dizzy spell. A shock is sent to your core when the seating adjustment shifts his cock inside of you as well. "Aghn!" you whine involuntarily, sensitive to the slightest touch. 

 

Natsuya chuckles in delight, burying his face into your neck to sneak a few more kisses against your skin. "Let's go wash up. The bathroom's right there." he nods to the door on the adjacent wall. "Huph." he grunts as he lifts you by the ass and thighs to stand up. 

 

You shriek and throw your arms back around his neck, and your legs lock around his waist to hold yourself up at yet another sensitive shift of his cock inside you. He's starting to get hard again. Even though the realization strikes a chord of thrill down your spine to make your pussy tingle around his cock, you feel like you should probably catch a break, "Can't you let me down first?" 

 

"I could. But weren’t you the one who was worried about making a mess of the bed?," he entertains the thought with a connivingly innocent smile, "So we'll have to keep you from dripping around until we're in the bathroom." he makes a move to push your waist closer against his groin, as if to plug up all the cum that's accumulated inside of you tighter. 

 

"This is as much your fault as it is mine, you know." you pout accusingly, though you don't stop him from trying to grind against you in a teasing lilt. 

 

He leans in for another kiss, soft, perfect as usual. "I'll be sure to take full responsibility."

 

And so he marches into the bathroom and only settles you down once you're safely placed in the tub above a shower drain. The amount of fluid that leaks out of your legs is almost indecent. You're surprised you didn't feel it all sloshing inside of you as Natsuya moved you both into the room. But he does take good care to help you wash off all the excess cum and pool smell from both of your bodies. 

 

It feels pretty gross to put your damp swimsuits back on after cleaning up, but it's the only clothing you both have available in the room, so you suck it up so you can leave the bedroom with at least a shred of dignity. 

 

It's a short trip though, because after you retrieve all your stuff, Natsuya hails a cab for the both of you to head to his place with only a few goodbyes to some of the leftover partygoers. An even shorter trip to his bedroom, where you both strip off whatever you decided to put back on for public decency in favor of cuddling together under the covers of his bed behind his locked bedroom door. 

 

You're full of giggles and flirty comments as you hug his perfect body against you between the soft cotton. Natsuya and you talk deep into the evening until you both eventually slam it out another round and fall asleep in each other's arms, blissed out. All you can think about how perfect he is. How perfect this all is. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU STILL DON'T LOVE NATSUYA AFTER MAKING IT THIS FAR, THEN HAVE A SEAT. WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO HAVE A LONG TALK ABOUT THIS. also thank you and talk to me on [tumblr](http://blushinggray.tumblr.com) or in a comment :)


End file.
